Aquella promesa
by Dulce Batata
Summary: Boruto y Sarada son compañeros de equipo. Sus familias han sido amigas por muchos años, transmitiendo esa amistad a estos jóvenes de quince años. Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo ambos empezarán a sentir algo más que amistad, dando paso a una unión más fuerte.
1. Sólo los dos

**Bueno he decidido hacer BoruxSara... yo creía que sería en octubre pero voy a estar muy ocupada en estas semanas... malditos parciales.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto**

* * *

Cuatro shinobis se encontraban regresando a Konoha luego de una misión por demás decir exitosa. El líder del equipo, se encontraba algo nervioso, tenía razones para que obviamente. Konohamaru Sarutobi, dentro de exactamente una semana se casaría con la segunda hija del líder del Clan Hyuga, Hanabi. Habían tenido un noviazgo bastante largo, casi cinco años, pero después de mucho insistirle a ella, finalmente decidieron formalizar su unión. Ahora llegando a la aldea, el consumado jonin sentía que le temblaban las piernas, sin siquiera haber pisado el templo dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia dentro de unos días. Sus alumnos, que hacia varios meses habían ascendido a chunin, lo miraban con muecas de extrañeza ante su actitud, sobretodo Boruto Uzumaki de quince años ya, qué no admitiría bajo ningún motivo que el futuro esposo de su querida tía mostrase signos de debilidad.

-Sensei si sigue usted de esa forma jamás llegaremos a la aldea, me muero de hambre- le dijo tratando de acelerar el paso

-¿Tan nervioso parezco?- preguntó el shinobi tocándose la frente

-Sí- respondieron sus tres alumnos al unísono. No había dudas que parecía una gelatina en vida, siendo él de una templanza formidable ante cualquier tipo de situación… pero esta vez no.

-Konohamaru-sensei ¿acaso le tiene miedo a su prometida por actuar de esa forma?- cuestionó Mizuki parando la caminata para escuchar con claridad la respuesta del Sarutobi

-¿Miedo a Hanabi? Bueno claro que sí sus golpes son mortales, cuando luchan contra alguien del Clan Hyuga puede dejarlos inconscientes si les dan un golpe certero en un punto vital. A mí me pasó una vez, después de eso nunca más y si mal no recuerdo al Séptimo también hace varios años- dijo él con una sonrisa y jugando con sus dedos

-¿Al Séptimo? No me digas que…- Sarada no podía entender a que se refería su maestro hasta que Boruto la interrumpió

-Himawari… ella golpeó al viejo cuando estábamos por ir a su nombramiento como Hokage- aclaró la situación el joven de ojos azules.

-Vaya, era de saberse que Himawari-chan era fuerte pero que hiciese eso con el séptimo es de sorprender- exclamó Mizuki volviendo a continuar el paso con los demás

-Aún así, Konohamaru-sensei… sólo espero que haga feliz a mi tía, ella…- Boruto no era muy bueno en las cosas del amor, se sonrojaba con extrema facilidad, más cuando quería tratar de calmar a su estimado sensei que se volvería parte de su familia.

-¿Ella?- Konohamaru se hallaba curioso ante lo que iba a decir Boruto. Aunque lo intuía, quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Lo ama mucho- susurró Boruto mirando hacia el otro lado, no quería que se notase que sus mejillas habían cambiado de color

-Lo sé, pero…- El Sarutobi se adelantó a sus alumnos dejándolos atrás, los cuales rápidamente lo alcanzaron. En una rama de un árbol, él concluyó su frase. – …sólo espero ser un buen esposo ante ella- dijo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. El lado más humano de un ninja podría ser este, miedo ante no cumplir con las expectativas. Sus alumnos querían darle muestras de apoyo, los tres pensaron individualmente, y justo cuando Boruto encontró las palabras perfectas, la Uchiha se le adelantó.

-Sensei… su actitud me recuerda a la de mi padre- dijo Sarada

-No sé si eso puede animarme Sarada-

\- Sólo déjeme terminar. Mi madre me dijo que cuando se casaron él se sentía de esa forma. Si podría ser un buen esposo con ella a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Mamá ama mucho a mi padre, y ella lo perdonó por todo lo que pasó cuando eran jóvenes. Además se que a pesar de que siempre se encuentran distanciados, ellos se aman mucho. Usted es una gran persona sensei, no se deje llevar por eso- afirmó ella a viva voz. Su sensei le dedicó una sonrisa, tocándole la cabeza cariñosamente. Mizuki y Boruto sonrieron.

-Gracias, Sarada. Chicos, ser su maestro es una de las mejores cosas que pudieron ocurrirme- dijo mirando hacia el frente con una grata expresión de tranquilidad.- Bien, ¡si nos apresuramos los invito a cenar!- exclamó adelantándose ante ellos.

-¡Espere!- dijo Mizuki

-¡Konohamaru-sensei!¡No nos deje atrás!- gritó Boruto

-Increíble-musitó Sarada siguiendo el paso

* * *

Entrada la noche, Boruto llegó a su casa. Como era de esperarse, su padre no había llegado. Su madre ya estaba acostada, su hermana seguro estaba estudiando para los exámenes de la semana que entra. Fue a la cocina para ver si había algo dulce para comer. No se equivocó. Su madre, había dejado un delicioso pastel a la espera de ser cortado. Boruto se deleitó para sus adentros y cuando estaba por cortar un trozo sintió como alguien golpeaba la ventanilla de la sala. Se dirigió hasta ya, movió las cortinas encontrándose con Sarada que le hacía señas para que la dejase pasar. En un principio se sorprendió al verla pero lo mejor era dejarla pasar ante todo.

¿Por qué no tocas la puerta principal?- preguntó él cerrando la ventana

No quiero molestar, tu madre seguro está descansando- respondió ella sentándose tranquilamente en el sillón cruzando las piernas.

No entiendo que haces aquí, sería mejor que vayas a tu casa- le reprendió él volviendo hacia la cocina para cortar el pastel

-Papá regresó a casa. Conozco a mis padres, seguro querrán tener un tiempo solos esta noche- dijo ella poniendo su brazo sobre su rodilla, dando un resoplido

-Oh… creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar- dijo Boruto algo avergonzado.

-Sí mejor no preguntes. ¿Eso es pastel?- preguntó ella mirando desde lejos el delicioso postre que tenía Boruto en su poder

-Sí… ¿quieres que te parte un pedazo?- dijo él hijo del Séptimo mirándola de reojo

-¡CLARO!- exclamó ella emocionada

-Bueno… ahora te aparto uno- le respondió buscando otro plato para ella

-¿No quieres mi ayuda?- preguntó ella acercándose a él

-No, no. No necesito tu ayu..¡Auch!- exclamó Boruto alejándose de la mesa. Se había hecho un corte con el cuchillo

-Boruto, te has lastimado- dijo ella preocupada al ver la sangre en el piso

-No te preocupes es una herida superficial sólo debo detener…-

-…la hemorragia, soy ninja médico ¿no recuerdas?- le preguntó ella sosteniendo la mano y llevándola al fregadero.- Mantenla ahí un momento- ordenó ella

-Como usted ordene, sensei- bromeó él ante su herida.

-¿Hay vendas en el baño?- preguntó

-¡Sí ve rápido Sarada he de morirme desangrado!- gritó él volviendo a bromear

\- Eso no suena tan mal- dijo ella sonando pensativa ante la "inminente" muerte de su amigo

-¡Estoy bromeando! Vamos Sarada no quiero hacer un desastre aquí, mi madre se enojara- dijo Boruto

-Ok, ok… ya vuelvo-. Sarada no tardó mucho en volver con lo necesario para tratar el corte del Uzumaki. –Estate quieto Boruto- volvió a ordenar ella. Con mucha delicadeza, Sarada colocó la venda en la palma abierta del shinobi. Amaba curar a las personas heridas más si eran cercanas a ella. Boruto se sintió más calmo ante la situación pero ahora Sarada parecía perdida en su mundo porque no soltaba su mano. Se sentía algo incomodo así..

-S-Sarada- el nerviosismo lo estaba invadiendo, ella parecía no escucharlo. Tocó su hombro y la despertó de su estado pensativo, pero ella reaccionó sorprendida cuando la tocó. Él notó eso, asustándose pero sus manos seguían juntas.- Tu mano…Sarada…- Boruto lo sabía pero le era muy difícil aceptarlo. Sarada tenía unos ojos verdaderamente lindos. Ella hace unos años le había dicho que los suyos eran más azules que los de su padre, cosa que lo avergonzó. Pero ahora él, siendo ya más grande para entender las cosas, sentía una necesidad que no sabía de dónde salió para decirle que sus ojos…le gustaban. O tal vez…

Ella recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho algo de sus ojos, pero ahora al tenerlo tan de cerca sentía algo diferente. Niños, dejaron de ser hace bastante. Sarada, se consideraba una persona muy directa pero cuando estaba cerca de Boruto había momentos en los que se desconectaba y no parecía ser ella. Se sentía libre e indefensa ante alguien que la conocía muy bien. Eras amigos desde que tenían razón de pensamiento, pero aún así era como una relación fraternal ¿no? Una relación de camaradería, pues claro han sido compañeros de equipo desde que se volvieron genin. No había razón para no volver a recordarle que sus ojos eran más azules que los del Séptimo…pero su boca no podía articular palabras al verlo. Se sentía tiesa atrapada, como si en esa habitación o más bien en el mundo sólo existieran sus miradas conectándose.

Ambos no contaron cuantos segundos estuvieron mirándose, ni en qué momento Sarada soltó la mano de Boruto. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo respiraban. Segundos interminables cortados por la presencia de alguien

-Ahem...- llamó esa persona desde la entrada del salón comedor.

Los jóvenes reaccionaron a esa presencia mirándolo con los ojos más que abiertos.

-Perdonen si estoy interrumpiendo algo- dijo el Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre la hoja: Naruto Uzumaki.- Vi que las luces de aquí estaban prendidas, no pensé que estuvieras aquí Sarada- dijo acercándose a los dos chicos.- Hijo, ¿qué te pasó en la mano?- preguntó Naruto al ver la venda y luego la sangre en el fregadero.

-Sólo me corté papá, no hagas tanto drama, no eres mamá- dijo Boruto poniéndose a la defensiva

-Pero debo preocuparme por ti, ¡eres mi hijo-ttebayo!- refunfuñó uno de los shinobis más fuertes del mundo

-Séptimo no se preocupe sólo es una herida superficial, nada grave- aclaró Sarada al mejor amigo de su padre

-Bueno si tú lo dices, confiaré en tus palabras. Sin embargo, es algo tarde para ti… ¿no deberías estar en casa, sabes que Sasuke regresó verdad?- cuestionó el hokage

-Lo sé me alegro de su regreso, pero prefiero que esta noche se quede con mi mamá… tal vez quieran estar solos- Naruto, aunque sea increíble, le costó entender el significado oculto de la acción de Sarada, hasta que su hijo de quince años le dedicó una mirada en el sentido de…¡MALDITA SEA REACCIONÁ VIEJO! Digamos que el hokage entendió el escenario por el cual estaban ocurriendo las cosas, atreviéndose a preguntar.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir a aquí? Boruto puede darte su cuarto, no hay problema- dijo un Naruto bastante animado ahora

-¡Maldito viejo, no entregues mi cuarto tan fácilmente!- vociferó Boruto a su padre por su actitud

-No se preocupe, ya acordé con ChouChou para quedarme en su casa- aclaró Sarada

-Perfecto, Boruto acompáñala hasta ya- pidió Naruto a su hijo mayor

-¿Qué?¿Por qué debería?- preguntó él extrañado

-No es necesario Séptimo, usted sabe que puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola. Mejor me retiro usted debe estar cansado y Boruto… me debes un pedazo de pastel. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento. Séptimo que descanse, le enviaré saludos de usted a mi padre mañana- dicho esto salió del salón hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto le lanzó una mirada pícara a su hijo que al instante se hizo el desentendido

-P-Papá… ¿no quieres pastel?- preguntó él con la voz temblorosa esperando que su padre no hiciese preguntas al respecto

-No gracias, comí bastante hoy en el trabajo- esclareció el shinobi contemplando como su hijo guardaba el pastel en la heladera. Ahora sí… tenía que irse a su habitación sin que su padre lo interrogase por ver cómo estaban él y Sarada hace unos momentos. Debía pensar en algo sumamente pragmático para salir de esta situación.

-Hijo ¿acaso te gusta Sarada?- preguntó yendo al grano del asunto directamente.

-¿Q-Qué?- inquirió Boruto ante esa pregunta que ahora mismo no sabía responderle.

-Tal vez me hice una idea errónea al verlos así, pero si te gusta espero que no tengas sentimientos impuros hacia ella- dijo el hokage rascándose la cabeza

-¡Tu sabes que yo no soy de esa clase de personas!- dijo un Boruto algo molesto por el comentario de su padre

-Bien, bien ya no te acusé de nada, sólo cálmate. Como dijo Sarada estoy bastante cansado, iré a dormir, espero que tú hagas lo mismo. No quiero escuchar regaños de tu madre por estar jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la madrugada- dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación, pero en las escaleras se limitó a decir algo- ¡Si la invitas a salir toma en cuenta que su padre es casi tan fuerte como yo!- luego de eso se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba nuevamente

En la cocina, un Boruto bastante avergonzado por todo, se sentó en el sillón a comer pastel, deseando que ni su madre ni hermana hubiesen escuchado algo…

-Boruto-nii ¡¿Escuché bien?! ¡¿Con quién estas saliendo?!- dijo Himawari apareciendo casi de una forma irreal desde la entrada del comedor a su puesto en el sillón

-Mierda, papá en que me metiste- se dijo a sí mismo, ahora tenía que mediar con hermana menor que no se iría hasta que él le diese una respuesta coherente.

...

* * *

 **Perdon pero me tomé la libertad de agregar mi otra otp a la historia KonohamaruxHanabi... ¡culpen a tumblr por los fanarts! Espero que les halla entretenido espero poder retomarlo pronto un saludo y dejen reviews para apoyar la historia**


	2. Sólo tres palabras

**ACLARACIÓN DE LA AUTORA**

 _Aqui traigo el capitulo II, espero que les guste! Le puse empeño en terminarlo hoy. Este capítulo no se si concluirá con el KonoxHana... (yo no quiero pero hay prioridades) cerrando el arco de su boda, para meternos en otro arco él cual todavía estoy buscando un nombre acorde al contexto. Bueno en otras cuestiones, quiero aclarar que soy algo amante de la cultura japonesa y me tomé la libertad de mezclar la boda de estos personajes con el tradicionalismo japonés de sus esponsales (increiblemente yo hablo de esa forma la mitad del tiempo) también al final he de aclarar las palabras que estén en negrita y les recomendaría ver la escena de boda de Kenshin y Kaoru de las OVAS de Samurai X, es el mejor ejemplo de tradicionalismo en el anime. Me estoy yendo por las ramas disculpen. Disfruten la lectura, dejen un review o alguna recomendación para la historia, si quieren que sigan con el KonoxHana veo si puedo hacer una precuela de ellos (hacia la precuela de la precuela jajajaaja) Por cierto gracias a los que leen, veo el contador y quedó anonadada desde dónde leen la historia! Es genial, gracias!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfiction le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_**

* * *

Una semana pasó. Tanto Boruto como Sarada sabían en sus interiores que en la cocina había ocurrido algo que nunca sintieron, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la más pálida idea de poder expresarlo con palabras. Sin embargo su vida siguió con completa naturalidad, únicamente tenían momentos de tensión al estar solos durante los entrenamientos, sintiéndose cómodos cuando Mizuki hacía acto de presencia. Naruto, por su lado, decidió dejar "hacer" y desde esa noche no volvió a preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió, aunque aprovechaba ocasiones cuando estaban los dos para jugarle bromas a su hijo mayor, que en el día de la fecha llevaba puesto su mejor kimono, pues en unos momentos tendría que ir al templo junto con su padre y su sensei para asistir a su boda. Ahora estaba mirando el cielo, junto con Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka y Metaru Lee. A diferencia de él, los demás llevaban sus ropas de fiesta ya que sólo asistirían a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la residencia del Clan Sarutobi. Tenían suerte, la vestimenta tradicional era bastante incómoda. Eso y que tenía que estar un rato atendiendo por lo que había escuchado una ceremonia bastante aburrida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban afuera? Se preguntó Boruto ya que ninguno de los chicos decía algo, pareciera que estuviesen absortos en sus propios pensamientos. El que parecía más perdido era el Nara, que si seguía así acabaría durmiéndose. En cambio Inojin mantenía una sonrisa calma y Metaru sinceramente no le gustaba para nada quedarse acostado sin hacer nada, su rostro era claro de molestia. Recordó que tenía que ir hasta la Torre del Hokage a esperar a su padre, luego a su sensei que estaba en preparándose en el hogar de su amigo Udon. Tenía que despedir a sus amigos los cuales apenas había podido ver en las últimas semanas por las misiones que se les habían otorgado. El Uzumaki se levantó, se estiró un poco ya que llevaba un largo rato así.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir, buscaré al viejo- dijo Boruto dirigiéndose a la salida de su casa

-¡Boruto! Recuerda que cuando regreses entrenaremos juntos- exclamó Metaru levantándose junto a los demás

-Hecho. Me hace falta entrenar más mi taijutsu- respondió alejándose de ellos

-¡Nos vemos en la residencia de Konohamaru-sensei, suerte en la ceremonia!- gritó Inojin desde lejos para que lo escuchase.

-¡No hagas estupideces, Boruto!- dijo Shikadai

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en la Mansión Hyuga_**

-Hinata-sama, Himawari-sama… Hanabi-sama está lista- aclaró una de las tantas sirvientes al clan Hyuga a la esposa del Nanadaime y a su hija menor.-Si lo desean pueden pasar- exclamó la sirviente con su mano. Ambas mujeres pasaron a la habitación y encontraron a una despampanante novia. Como tenía que ser, la joven llevaba puesto un delicado kimono con un elaborado **uchikake*** , que había pertenecido a su difunta madre. Su cabello estaba recogido austeramente y estaba ligeramente maquillada, siendo el rojo de sus labios lo que resaltaba por sobre lo demás. Su hermana y su sobrina estaban muy emocionadas al verla tan bella. Hanabi, por su parte espero a que la sirvienta que la había preparado se retirase para poder hablar con sus invitadas especiales.

-Tía estás preciosa- elogió la ya no tan pequeña Himawari, que hacía poco había cumplido catorce años, dando muestras de que en su juventud sería una belleza

-Gracias Himawari-chan. Nee-sama ¿qué piensas?- preguntó Hanabi a su querida hermana, que con esa mirada tan amorosa le respondió

-Tendrás la atención de todos en el templo, además de que Konohamaru-kun no podrá sacar sus ojos de lo hermosa que estás- concluyó la esposa del Nanadaime.

-Sí tú lo dices. Saben, Konohamaru en estos últimos días lo he notado más nervioso que nunca, en cambio yo no he sentido nervios ni nada, recuerdo que Nee-sama estaba sumamente nerviosa en su boda con Naruto-nii, espero que no sea señal de algo malo- dijo Hanabi bajando la cabeza

-Mamá ¿de verdad estabas muy nerviosa cuando ibas a casarte con papá?- preguntó Himawari con mucha energía a su madre que no tardó en dar respuesta

-Ambos lo estábamos. Tu padre quería que nos casáramos lo más rápido posible, pero no contaba que tu abuelo organizaría una boda acorde a la estirpe de nuestro clan. Sin embargo todo salió excelente siendo una boda muy maravillosa ¿verdad Hanabi? Ahora que lo pienso ahí conociste formalmente a Konohamaru-kun ¿no?

-Ya nos habíamos visto en la Academia, pero en tu boda lo conocí porque Naruto-nii nos presentó. En ese entonces él no me parecía gran cosa, lo único que pensaba positivamente de él es que era un buen shinobi-

-Pero tía, ¿Por qué te negaste a casarte con él varias veces?- la pregunta de Himawari no era la mejor que hacerle a Hanabi que sudo frío y Hinata pensaba en que la tragase la tierra.

-B-Bueno… es qué…a pesar de que quiero mucho a Konohamaru, el matrimonio no me convencía del todo. Ambos habíamos salido con otras personas antes, y vivimos juntos por más de dos años. Pensaba que así estaría bien hasta que padre necesitase que lo ayude en alguna tarea del clan pero un día él apareció con la petición y quedé anonadada por la simultaneidad de su propuesta- explicó ella recordando cuando el nieto del Sandaime se inclinó mientras ella desayunaba, pidiendo que fuera su esposa.

-Mamá dijo que papá había anotado todo que decirle en un papel, perdiéndolo en el desastre de su departamento. Entonces cuando mamá se puso a ordenar un día que estaba de misión, lo encontró y espero a que regresase para darle el sí como respuesta- narró Himawari claramente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Esa anécdota la cuenta muchas veces en las reuniones familiares- expresó Hinata

-No creo que Konohamaru quiera contar sus fallidos intentos de proposición en calidad de anécdotas- aclaró Hanabi recordando los demás intentos fallidos

-No pienses en eso en estos momentos, que bien que no estés nerviosa, porque hay que marchar al templo. Himawari ayúdala a levantarse el uchikake* es delicado- pidió la heredera del clan a su hija menor

-Sí mamá- acto seguido Himawari se dispuso a darle una mano a su tía para que se parara. Hoy de verdad sería un gran día.

-Padre nos está esperando en el salón principal, seguro se emocionará al verte así- dijo Hinata levantándose para abrir la puerta corrediza hacia el otro cuarto.-Vamos Hanabi, es tu hora-

-Sí- afirmó ella avanzando junto con su sobrina

Entre tanto en las calles de Konoha, dos hombres se dirigían a la casa del shinobi Udon, ahí Konohamaru se estaba preparando. Naruto iría en calidad del padre del novio, encontrándose algo inquieto por su papel en la ceremonia. Boruto, por su parte esperaba que su sensei no volviese a estar nervioso porque no dudaría en golpearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Al llegar, Moegi los recibió pacientemente en la entrada. La kunoichi les dio la bienvenida con té y algunas galletas pidiéndoles que esperen que Konohamaru viniera en cualquier momento. Naruto se sentía extraño, conocía a estos jóvenes desde hacía años y verlos actuar de forma tan madura lo hacía sentirse de verdad viejo. Él y su hijo se sentaron a esperar al shinobi del clan Sarutobi. Sólo faltaba una hora para la ceremonia.

* * *

En la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba en la sala leyendo, ajeno a los acontecimientos de la fecha. Sakura se hallaba en el hospital, llegaría a su casa en cualquier momento para ir a la fiesta de la boda. Su hija ya estaba lista para ir a la recepción. A pesar de no tener un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, Sarada compensaba eso con su altura, su delicada piel, su largo cabello azabache y los profundos ojos negros que heredó de su padre. Su madre le había comprado para esta ocasión especial un vestido de dos piezas que dejaba ver su espalda descubierta, con un color crema que resaltaba sus facciones. Había pensado en recogerse el cabello pero la idea no le gustaba así que resintió de la misma. Lo único malo de la vestimenta era unos zapatos de tacón alto que le dificultaban el andar. Deseaba que no tuviese que caminar mucho cuando llegasen allá. El ruido de la puerta abrirse era la señal de la llegada de su madre, rápidamente salió a recibirla.

-¡Tadaima!- dijo Sakura desde la entrada del hogar Uchiha

-Okaeri- respondió Sasuke continuando con su lectura

-Mamá, bienvenida- dijo Sarada bajando lentamente la escalera

-¡Sarada estás bellísima!- dijo Sakura al ver a su hija con el hermoso vestido que traía puesto.-Sasuke-kun sólo mira- pidió a su esposo que se volteó a verla sorprendiéndose ante lo hermosa que estaba.

-Por favor mamá me avergüenzas- dijo Sarada escondiendo su sonrojo mirando hacia el otro lado.

-¿A dónde vas con esa ropa?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de pensar en que se estaba ocurriendo

-Querido olvidé decírtelo, el sensei de Sarada va a casarse el día de hoy- explicó Sakura

-¿De verdad? ¿Con quién?- ahora sí estaba completamente fuera de foco el Uchiha

-Hanabi Hyuga, papá. La hermana de Hinata-san- dijo Sarada sonriendo a su padre

-No lo sabía. Sakura ¿tú la acompañaras?- cuestionó Sasuke

-Así es, Konohamaru invitó al Clan Uchiha, pero como sabía si regresabas por estas fechas no pude decírtelo. Iré a darme un baño ahora, hija quédate en la sala ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Sakura para subir por las escaleras con destino al baño

-Claro mamá- Sarada asintió y se sentó en el sofá prendiendo la televisión

-¿Con que al Clan Uchiha eh?- susurró Sasuke. Lo pensó en unos momentos y se dirigió al baño dónde estaba su esposa que se sorprendió al verlo entrar sin avisar, pero conociendo como era sabía que él tenía dos cosas en mente. Qué bien que Sarada inconscientemente puso muy fuerte el volumen de la televisión.

* * *

Todo ya estaba en marcha, los novios habían llegado al templo pero se encontraban en diferentes alas. Hinata escoltaría a su hermana debido a la ausencia de su madre, mientras que Himawari y Hiashi irían por detrás de ellas.

Konohamaru iría a la par de Naruto. Boruto, Udon y Moegi formarían parte de su procesión también. Los sacerdotes del templo les indicaron que había llegado la hora. Ambos marcharon hacia el ala norte del templo, Hanabi en el último momento se colocó el tradicional **tsunokakushi** en su cabeza acompañado por la capucha blanca. A paso tranquilo las comitivas llegaron al salón dónde los esperaba el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia. Las dos familias se dieron sus respetos con solemnes reverencias para luego dejar que los dos jóvenes novios entraran y se situaran en medio de los presentes. Al instante, Hanabi notó lo atractivo que estaba su prometido. La bufanda que siempre llevaba consigo no estaba, siendo toda su vestimenta reemplazada por un hakama que remarcaba un poco su musculatura, además de que su cabello parecía algo peinado riéndose para sus adentros. El Sarutobi no pudo negar que en el segundo que la vio a esos hermosos ojos que tenía todo eso nerviosismo que lo había acompañado las últimas semanas había desaparecido. Obviamente su radiante novia estaba por demás decir tan bella que se estaba aguantando terriblemente las ganas de besarla apasionadamente. Sin embargo tenía que seguir el protocolo, además de que Lord Hyuga estaba ahí presente, lo mejor sería esperar a la noche. Eso sería eterno. Conforme a lo establecido, el sacerdote les sirvió a ambos el sake para que hicieran el ritual de **"san, san, kudo"***.Concluido esto, los jóvenes expresaron sus votos ante los presentes, prometiéndose respeto y fidelidad por sobre todas la cosas. Dicho esto, el sacerdote los bendijo, declarándolos finalmente como esposos. Era innecesario decir que la felicidad se respiraba en el recinto.

Dos horas después de la ceremonia, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, los invitados a la recepción de la boda de Konohamaru Sarutobi y Hanabi Hyuga empezaron a llegar. Clanes ilustres, compañeros de trabajo, antiguos maestros, vecinos hicieron acto de presencia en tal evento. Los recién casados ya no se encontraban usando sus tradicionales trajes, sino que decidieron optar por ropa de fiesta más cómoda para atender a sus invitados y saludarlos. Las mesas se hallaban llenas de deliciosos manjares y el alcohol, más precisamente el sake era infaltable para este tipo de fiestas. Boruto se alejó del tumulto de gente, necesitaba algo de aire. Busco a sus amigos, encontrándolos a los tres por detrás de la residencia. Pareciese que habían pensado igual que él.

-Hey, así que aquí se escondían- dijo Boruto acercándose a ellos, casi al instante pudo percibir que el aire estaba algo viciado.- Oigan… ¿no huelen raro?- preguntó al sentirse curioso

-Debe ser el cigarrillo- dijo Shikadai mientras daba una bocanada

-Si tu madre te ve con eso va a matarte- le recordó Inojin a Shikadai

-Mi padre todavía lo hace a escondidas y ella no se dio cuenta todavía, haré lo que él hace…no ser tan obvio-

-Deberías no hacerlo, como shinobis no podemos poner a nuestro cuerpo en riesgo- dijo Metaru

-Boruto, sé que mi cuerpo está perfectamente en condiciones para cualquier cosa, por eso entreno a menudo, aunque sea una completa molestia- bufó el heredero del Clan Nara apagando su cigarrillo y prendiendo otro nuevamente- Además esto lo hago cuando estoy estresado como ahora, no pensaba que mis padres quisieran que me quedase con ellos ahí a saludar a gente que tal vez no vuelva a ver nunca en la vida, problemático- volvió a darle una bocanada al cigarro

-Shikadai… ¿tienes uno de sobra?- preguntó Boruto casi pensar

-Claro…espera ¿quieres probar?- cuestionó Shikadai a su amigo

-Boruto ¿estás seguro? Recuerda que eso puede dañar a nuestro cuer…-

-Lo sé cejotas junior sólo que ando bastante estresado esta semana, Shikadai sólo enciéndelo- pidió el Uzumaki

-Está bien es tu responsabilidad- dijo Shikadai prendiendo otro para él y entregándoselo

-Esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿entendieron?- les dijo antes de probar del cigarrillo para casi después sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca- Mierda, que fue eso….¿¡SARADA!?- gritó Boruto al verla detrás de él, quedando luego sin palabras

-¿ACASO ESTABAS FUMANDO? ¿Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN CHICOS?- gritó Sarada muy enojada ante sus amigos

-Sarada deja de gritar nuestro padres están allá- pidió Inojin levantándose del suelo

-¿Encima a escondidas? Sus madres los matarían si los viesen, Shikadai apaga eso ahora- ordenó al joven Nara que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso. No sin antes susurrar un tenue…. problemática.

-Nanadaime-sama te está buscando Boruto, recuerda que Konohamaru-sensei y su esposa tienen que saludarlos apropiadamente como una pareja ahora…- le explicó Sarada a un Boruto que no podía mirarla a los ojos, ella podía notarlo pero

-S-Sí, ve que te alcanzaré luego- Sarada salió de la vista de los demás para reunirse con sus padres. En su mente Boruto sólo atinó a pensar que jamás la había visto tan radiante

-Nee... ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó Shikadai al notar la suma tensión entre los dos

-Nada, aunque pasara tampoco lo diría- dijo Boruto para luego irse junto con sus padres.

-¿Qué quiso decir?- dijo Inojin dándole una mano a Metaru para que se levantase

-Tengo una idea en la mente pero tal vez sólo sea eso, ideas- afirmó Shikadai guardando sus cigarrillos y haciéndoles señas para irse con los adultos

La feliz pareja ahora se encontraba saludando a los Uchiha. Increíblemente Sasuke que sólo hacia un rato se había enterado de los esponsales ahora estaba no sólo pulcramente vestido para la ocasión sino que muy alegre por asi decirlo. Igual que esposa que tenía un brillo especial. Sarada, como heredera del Clan y alumna del Sarutobi le dio sus felicitaciones junto con sus padres

-Enhorabuena por su matrimonio Konohamaru-sensei- dijo Sarada haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él y su esposa

-Muchísimas gracias Sarada-san, Sakura-san y Sasuke-san, es un placer que pudieran asistir- dijo Hanabi acercándose a la alumna de su marido.

-El placer es nuestro Hanabi-san nuestra familia les desea prosperidad y buena fortuna ¿verdad querido?- dijo Sakura golpeando con su codo a su esposo para que dijera algo

-Sí, el Clan Uchiha esta dichoso de su unión- añadió el antiguo ninja renegado de Konoha

-Gracias por sus palabras, si nos disculpan saludaremos a mi sensei de la Academia- dijo Konohamaru yéndose junto con su esposa a hablar con Ebisu.

-Sarada, iremos a charlar con Naruto y Hinata ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-Iré por algo para beber-

-De acuerdo, sólo procura alejarte del alcohol-

-Sabes que no bebo-

-Sólo escucha a tu madre, Sarada- agregó su padre

-Está bien, los acompañaré más tarde- dijo Sarada dirigiéndose a la mesa de bebidas. Justamente ahí se encontró con su mejor amiga ChouChou Akimichi

-¡ChouChou!- gritó la Uchiha abrazando a su amiga

-¡Sarada! No te veo hace días ¿qué pasó? Es sobre lo que pasó con el rub..-

-Calla, calla él está aquí, su familia también- dijo Sarada enrojeciéndose

-No te pongas tan histérica todavía no lo he visto, tal vez no esté tan cerca. Tampoco pueden seguir así los dos, trabajan juntos tienes que ponerle un punto final a esto- señalo ChouChou

-Lo sé, tienes razón pero siquiera sé lo que me pasa con él, hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo que tal vez sólo me estoy confundiendo- dijo Sarada tomando una de las tantas bebidas que había en la mesa

-Puede ser eso, pero ya no somos niños Sarada, si te gusta sólo díselo si se niega o te toma el pelo sólo patéale el trasero-

-¡Yo no podría hacer eso! Además… hace tiempo recuerdo que Boruto me había prometido algo- dijo poniéndose pensativa

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa?- indagó la futura cabeza del clan Akimichi

-Bueno…él me dijo…-

-Himawari vuelve- gritó Boruto desde lejos a su hermana que paso por debajo de Sarada y ChouChou con extrema agilidad, provocando que su hermano que iba apresurado cayera inevitablemente sobre la persona menos deseada… su compañera de equipo

-¡Boruto!- exclamó Sarada al tenerlo encima de él, le estaba quitando el aire

-S-Sarada… yo…- Increíblemente Boruto no podía levantarse o más bien no quería pero tenía que hacerlo ya que aunque quería negarlo el pecho de Sarada no podía ser grande pero de que debajo de ese vestido ocultaba dos montañitas era un hecho, y en consecuencia el Uzumaki se levantó completamente ruborizado para ayudarla. No había diferencia entre el color de su rostro con la leyenda del habanero sangriento.

-Boruto-nii…todavía no me has dicho quién es tu novia- dijo en burla Himawari en el tejado de la residencia Sarutobi

-¡Himawari! ¡Baja de ahí ya mismo! ¡Llevas un vestido!- exclamó su hermano ante la falta de decoro de su hermana, saltando al tejado con ella

-Tengo mi equipo ninja debajo-

-Aún así baja de ahí antes que papá te vea- dijo Boruto agarrándola del brazo

-Tienes que decirme con quién estás saliendo- volvió a pedir Himawari a su hermano

-Mierda… te dije que no estoy saliendo con nadie ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?-

-Escuché a papá decir algo sobre sentimientos impuros, vamos nii-san, sí me lo dices bajaré de aquí-

Sarada, ChouChou y otros invitados observaban la escena con curiosidad. Hubo un momento en dónde Boruto miró su compañera con ojos de súplica…"AYÚDAME A SALIR DE ESTO"… no sabía porque lo hizo, no entendía que pasó por su cabeza cuando de un salto ella también quedó en el techo. Más aún, cuando miró a Himawari y de sus labios salieron sólo tres palabras que hicieron hacer a la más pequeña del Clan Uzumaki perder completamente la cabeza.

-¡SARADA-CHAN ES LA NOVIA DE BORUTO-NII!- gritó a todo da Himawari desde el techo. Lo hizo inconscientemente sabía que había metido enteramente la pata, mandando al fondo a su querido hermano y a Sarada. Pero las cosas eran aún peor

…

-Naruto, espero haber escuchado mal- dijo un Sasuke con una pequeña venita en su frente

-Si Naruto, esperamos haber escuchado mal- añadió Sakura con una falsa sonrisa y un aura de desagrado

-Querido… ¿acaso Boruto y Sarada…?- preguntó la bella Hyuga a su marido que parecía que iba a desmayarse

-Boruto… hijo… ¿en qué te he metido?- se preguntó a si mismo

 _Mientras tanto en la mente del shinobi Boruto Uzumaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Mi novia?_

* * *

 **uchikake*:** **Es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes**

 **tsunokakushi*: Es una pieza rectangular de tela, que cubre a la novia para evitar los "celos"**

 **"san, san, kudo"*: Es una ceremonia oriental que consiste en beber sake, vino o una bebida no alcohólica tres veces de tres copas distintas. Significa literalmente "tres veces tres a nueve" simbolizando de esta forma la unión en matrimonio de cuerpo, mente y espíritu que son los tres aspectos de la vida.**

 **Cosas lindas que uno aprende**

 **Gracias por leer si te gusto la historia deja un review, cada rev me da más ganas de escribir o en su defecto abrazarlos psicologicamente ...eso lo decía HolaSoyGermán... vaya hace tiempo que no veo un video de él... veré uno ahora**

 **Los saludo y como acá en Argentina están por se las once de la noche les digo que descansen!**

 **Besos**


	3. Sólo discúlpate

**_¡Feliz año a todos! Hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia, lo siento la verdad. No sé que pasó, sólo la dejé de escribir y ya al darme cuenta estabamos en 2016. Pero entre todo eso quién lo diría sacarán un manga de Boruto. Era sabido. Bueno disfruten el capitulo, dejen reviews si les place.¡Por cierto me encantan sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que en estos días subiré un capitulo más corto, que es lo que ocurre entre el 2 y el 3 respectivamente. Un 2.5 más o menos. Ahí se aclarará el argumento de este capitulo._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Gritó contra su almohada en un intento de descargar su frustración. Horas atrás había experimentado uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su existencia. Todavía sentía el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas en su rostro. Boruto Uzumaki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragase la tierra. No sabía cómo vería a Sarada, lo peor es que tenían entrenamiento sin Konohamaru-sensei que partió a su Luna de miel hace unas horas. Seguro de la incomodidad que tenía hoy no dormiría. "Lo mejor sería jugar a algo", pensó el rubio. Sí, se distraería jugando videojuegos como todo chûnin de 15 años… demonios era patético. Ahora se preguntaba si Sarada lo odiaba por lo ocurrido, después de todo la culpa era de él por no saber manejar bien la situación con su hermana menor. Ádemas de que al final su compañera terminó llorando. Por su culpa.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— gritó el joven Uzumaki saltando de su cama mandando su almohada y lo demás al décimo infierno. Sus gritos alertaron a su padre que fue a verlo rápidamente. —Hijo. ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el líder de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Boruto le lanzó una mirada asesina pero recapacitó rápidamente. No podía culpar de todo a su padre, aunque en parte el origen de sus problemas era su gran bocota. Tomó aire, suspiró, volviéndose a sentar en su cama dijo: —No es nada. Quería descargarme. Es todo.

Naruto lo miró desconfiado, se acercó a él. Su hijo ya no era un niño, estaba entrando en una etapa complicada, lo sabía. Con su mano sacudió su cabeza, después de lo ocurrido en la boda de Konohamaru lo mejor sería que tuviesen una charla de hombre a hombre. Era lo idóneo. Además su esposa se lo había pedido, no podía negarse a ella.

—Puedes decirme que te pasa. Trataré por mi parte de que esta vez de que no ocurran malentendidos como los de hoy.

—¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó

Naruto puso una cara de desolación ante esa pregunta. Boruto se sintió más basura que antes.

—Papá, perdóname. No quise decir eso es que yo… tengo mi cabeza hecha un desastre. No creo que puedas ayudarme más de lo que pudiste hoy.

Ante el cambio de su actitud, el hokage se sentó a su lado cambiando su mueca triste a una más amena a su descendiente.

—Sólo di lo que quieras decir. A pesar de que todo ya está resuelto, eso creo , Sarada y tú… ustedes...—. Naruto quería tocar un nuevo tema que había sido el resultado de lo que ocurrido hoy, fue prácticamente la consecuencia de porque Boruto estaba como estaba.

—Dije cosas estúpidas y la hice llorar. Soy un genio, estarás orgulloso— dijo Boruto—. Hizo un comentario que me sacó de quicio y simplemente lo arruiné todo. No puedo verla en la cara. Mañana será horrible para ambos, no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad y la relación de equipo. Mitsuki, él no tiene nada que ver y aún así lo lastimaremos, bueno lo lastimaré si no solucionó esto.

La declaración de su hijo impaciento a su padre. ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Sarada para que llorase? Naruto se levantó, lo miró y dijo: —Pídele que se reúnan unos momentos antes en el entrenamiento de mañana. Deben solucionar esto. Tanto como por su amistad como por el bien de su equipo ¿De acuerdo?— terminó de decir el hokage desapareciendo de la habitación. "A pesar de ser un viejo puede dar buenos consejos", pensó. Buscó su celular, él cuál había un dolor de cabeza para que se lo regalasen, ahora podría darle un buen uso.

 _Mañana quince minutos antes del entrenamiento._

 _Por favor, perdóname_

 ** _Enviado_**

—Ahora me siento un poco más aliviado— murmuró al enviar el mensaje— Trataré de dormir entonces.

Pudo hacerlo.

La heredera del clan Uchiha se sentía como una niña por la situación en la que se encontraba. Escondida debajo de sus sábanas. Había terminado de llorar hace rato, sin embargo sentía como si su corazón hubiese sido engullido por él. "Boruto idiota", pensó irremediablemente por quién sabe cuántas veces. Sus padres se habían acostado hace rato, ella no podía conciliar el sueño por lo ocurrido. "Lo prometiste, lo prometiste", repitió muchas veces en su cabeza tratando de no llorar de nuevo. La vibración de su celular en su escritorio la hizo levantarse casi saltando de su cama.

—Por favor, perdóname— dijo Sarada en voz alta leyendo el mensaje que le había mandado. De alguna forma una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No podría enojarse con él. Aunque esta vez él se excedió con sus palabras, no podía negar que ella tenía que haberse contenido también. —Culpables los dos entonces Boruto—. Le respondió rápidamente para luego volver a su cama y caer en un profundo sueño.

 _De acuerdo. Nos veremos entonces._

 _Y Boruto… lo siento también_

 **A la mañana siguiente**

— ¡Mamá! Nii-san se despertó temprano— dijo Himawari entrando en la cocina mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno para la familia.

— ¿En serio? Que sorpresa, pensaba ir a despertarlo. Tiene entrenamiento hoy, lo mejor es que se prepare y no llegar tarde

—Está listo en realidad, sólo que hace un rato que no sale de su cuarto— añadió la menor de los Uzumaki—. ¿Papá?

—Él tuvo que ir temprano hoy, pero prometió que vendría a almorzar a casa.

—Pero Nii-san estará entrenando. Además con Ryu-kun y Han-kun entrenaremos para los exámenes también, no sé si llegue a almorzar con ustedes.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija. —Pueden venir a casa si quieren, no hay problemas cocinaré para todos— dijo la esposa del Nanadaime. Himawari sonrió de oreja a oreja, pareciendo querer dar pequeños saltos en su lugar.

—Por favor siéntate que te serviré el desayuno. Pero dile a tu hermano que baje ahora o se enfriará.

— ¡Sí! — rápidamente Himawari hizo caso a las órdenes de su madre y fue a buscar a su hermano, que no salía del baño todavía. ¿Qué estará haciendo? "Espero que nada pervertido", pensó. —Nii-san, el desayuno está listo. Baja por favor— pidió tocando la puerta.

—Unos momentos más.

Era la décima vez que Boruto practicaba frente al espejo una disculpa de lo más dedicada a Sarada. Mientras lo hacía reiteradas veces, en su interior se preguntaba él porque de su dedicación. Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se coloraban, provocando que olvidara ese cuestionamiento para avocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Una adormida Sakura bajaba las escaleras de su casa cuando escuchaba a su hija tararear una canción, algo muy poco común de ella. La renombrada médico ninja escondió una risita y se adentró a la cocina. Sarada se detuvo de cantar cuando la vio entrar, le dedicó una sonrisa cuando su madre vio la mesa. Estaba puesta con un delicioso desayuno para sus padres

—Te levantaste temprano por lo que veo…—dijo su madre— y de buen humor también ¿algo pasó? — preguntó alzando una ceja

—Nada importante. Solo quería preparar hoy el desayuno, ya tengo que irme además— agregó saliendo de la cocina rápidamente

—¿No desayunarás con nosotros? — cuestionó Sakura

—Lo hice hace rato, disfruta con papá. Los veré en la cena, Chouchou y yo almorzaremos juntas en Ichiraku— dicho esto se despidió con completa tranquilidad desde la entrada de su casa. La razón de su comportamiento era que por alguna razón estaba feliz. Boruto queriendo hablar con ella. Le gustaba ese comportamiento, hacia ver a ese muchacho cabeza hueca algo más maduro. Aunque pensándolo bien desde que habían ascendido de rango, él había cambiado mucho. Sus bromas disminuían considerablemente, se enfocaba al 100% en las misiones, trataba con algo más de respeto a Konohamaru-sensei. . No era el mismo muchacho de antes, incluso sus notas eran envidiables. Boruto Uzumaki era un verdadero shinobi calificado por una gran fuerza de voluntad acompañado con un talento innato. Sarada de verdad se preguntaba si él mantendría su promesa de velar por ella cuando se convirtiese en la próxima hokage (por supuesto que después de Konohamaru-sensei), pero Boruto… él sería…

—¡Sarada!— una voz llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al voltearse, Mitsuki su compañero de equipo se acercaba a ella. Se sorprendía verlo tan temprano por las calles de Konoha. — ¿Que pasó?—preguntó a su amigo. Mitsuki la miró extrañado. —Me preguntaba lo mismo ¿vas a la zona de entrenamientos tan temprano? No me avisaron nada ni Boruto ni tú— cuestionó el shinobi. La Uchiha pensó que si le decía que iba con Boruto malentendería las cosas. No queria mentirle, pero necesitaba reunirse con el Uzumaki a solas. — Iré a practicar unos jutsus que me enseñó mi padre. Quiero apresurarme...entonces sino te molesta— mintió. Mitsuki entendió y se despidió de ella. Se verían más tarde para el entrenamiento. Suspiró. Odiaba mentir, pero esta vez era necesario. Tal vez si todo se solucionase, ella se sinceraría con él.

* * *

Boruto daba vueltas en su lugar hace largo rato. No sabía si estaba nervioso, ansioso o impaciente. Pero era seguro de algo, quería que Sarada llegase. Entre el frondoso bosque que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio divisó que alguien se acercaba. "Puntual, era de esperarse de ella". Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Pero al salir esa figura de entre los árboles, la sonrisa se desvaneció reemplazándola por una muestra de desilusión.

—Boruto ¿que haces aquí?— preguntó el heredero del Clan Nara: Shikadai. Como los demás de su generación, el hijo del consejero del hokage se había convertido en un chûnin como los demás. A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, sin duda alguna había heredado la inteligencia de su padre. Sobresalía en muchas cosas, incluso el kazekage lo había invitado reiteradas veces a Sunagakure como entrenador en la Academia. Por alguna razón él se negó, tenía el visto bueno del Nanadaime y no era necesario mencionar que Gaara del Desierto era su tío. Boruto dejó de pensar en esas cosas para saludarlo y responder su pregunta.

—Yo... bueno esperaba a alguien— respondió tocándose con su brazo la nuca, como una muestra de incomodidad.

— Que problemático— exclamó él con sus manos en los bolsillos. A Boruto le resultó raro igualmente que el también estuviese en los campos de entrenamiento a estas horas, entonces se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Puedo preguntar porque estas aquí entonces? Digo es poco común que estés por estos lados. Shikadai abrió los ojos, como si lo hubiesen agarrado por haber hecho algo malo. El Nara no sabía que decir, Boruto se sorprendió de ello. Verlo tartamudear no era algo de todos los días.

—¡Shikadai! Así que aquí estabas— aquella voz. Boruto la reconocía muy bien. Era la sobrina de Konohamaru-sensei. Mirai Sarutobi. Hace varios meses que no la veía debido a una misión a la que fue encomendada. El hijo del Nanadaime sospechaba que Shikadai se sentía atráido por ella. Era una corazonada más que otra cosa. Sin embargo en estos momentos estaba siendo completamente validada por el rostro de su amigo. Un color carmín había teñido sus mejillas. "Esto será digno de ver", pensó el shinobi de la hoja. La jōnin se acercó a ambos, parecía que no estaba en servicio ya que estaba de civil. —Llevo rato buscándote, eres vago pero escurridizo cuando lo quieres. Oh, Boruto... ¿estabas con él? ¿Acaso entrenaban juntos o algo parecido?— preguntó emocionada la kunoichi. —Sólo me encontré con él. T-tú dijiste que entrenaríamos hoy cuando regresarás de tu misión— respondió con algo de nerviosismo el Nara. Tanto Mirai como Boruto contuvieron la risa. Ver a Shikadai nervioso... no era algo de todos los días. —¿Por qué ese nerviosismo?— preguntó Mirai riéndose un poco después. —Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, tienes que entrenar con tus compañeros hoy también ¿no? Vamos, no te quedes ahí—. Los dos shinobis se despidieron del Uzumaki. Cuando tuviese la oportunidad, Boruto no dudaría en molestarlo.

—¡Boruto! Disculpa si me tardé—. Sarada apareció del otro lado. Por su exaltación pareciese que corrió para llegar aquí. —No debes disculparte, sólo hace un rato llegue. Tuve a Shikadai para hacerme compañía— le dijo a su compañera. Sarada ahora recordaba que había visto al Nara y a Mirai-san despedirse de él hace unos momentos. —Mirai-san, también estuvo aquí. Bueno la vi irse con Shikadai— agregó ella sentándose debajo de uno de los tantos árboles. Boruto le hizo compañía. —Así es—dijo él—Al parecer entrenaría con Shikadai hoy. No se lo cuentes a nadie, pero él se mostró diferente con ella— agregó. Parecía que Sarada entendía a lo qué él quería referirse. Mirai-san y Shikadai se criaron prácticamente como hermanos, pero la distancia de las misiones los había hecho crecer aparte. No le resultaría extraño que de los sentimientos de fraternidad avanzasen hacia los románticos, mas por el lado de Shikadai que siempre se lo vio muy apegado a ella. Sarada no quería exhortarse en esos dos ahora, sino que quería que concluyese la pelea que tuvieron ella y su amigo en el día de ayer. A pesar de que hasta ahora se habían tratado con completa normalidad, quería escuchar de los labios de Boruto que lo sentía.

—Nee, Sarada— él la llamó

—¿Sí?— preguntó ella. Quería oírlo.

—Lo de ayer. Fui un completo idiota. Estaba tan nervioso que no medí mis palabras. Lamento haberte dicho eso, además era mentira lo que dije. Jamás lo haría—. Por fin. El corazón de la Uchiha se sintió aliviado. Este chico sabía como hacerla enloquecer. Pero que sea mentira la hacía muy feliz. — Me alivia mucho que fuese mentira. Parecía una puñalada en la espalda lo que me habías dicho. Gracias— agradeció la pelinegra a su amigo. El pecho de Boruto le dio un revuelco al saber que ella lo había perdonado. De ahora en adelante haría lo posible por mantenerse a su lado y protegerla. Renovado por lo sucedido, se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a su compañera que la aceptó con gusto. —Entrenemos hasta que llegue Mitsuki ¿Te parece bien?— preguntó... aún sosteniendo su mano. Sarada se ruborizó un poco, pareciese que Boruto no era consciente de lo que hacía. Sin embargo una invitación a entrenar no sé la negaría nunca. Le encantaba comprobar sus habilidades más con un oponente tan digno como el Uzumaki. Justo cuando iban a comenzar, su compañero llegó. Ambos se resignaron. Otra ocasión tendrían.

* * *

Hinata Uzumaki se encontraba haciendo los últimos preparativos para la cena. Lamentablemente su querido esposo no estaría hoy para acompañarlos, pero hoy pudo almorzar con ella, Himawari y los compañeros de la última, siendo un acto que valoraba mucho.

—Mamá, estoy en casa—. La voz de su hijo mayor la hizo sonreír. —Bienvenido. Estoy en la cocina, la cena estará lista en unos instantes— dijo manteniendo su concentración en la olla. —Permiso. Mamá hoy Mitsuki se quedará a cenar—. Hinata se volteó y vio a su hijo junto a su compañero de equipo. Se alegró, porque tendrían que agregar un plato más en la mesa. —Mitsuki-kun siéntete como en tu casa. Vayan a lavarse que la cena estará servida. Boruto, hijo llama a tu hermana que está en su habitación, por favor— pidió su madre con esa cortesía tan característica de ella. Mitsuki pensaba que la madre de su compañero era un ángel. —De acuerdo, lo haré. Ah... ¿el viejo?— preguntó Boruto por su padre. —Lo siento cariño, él no llegará a cenar hoy. Pudo acompañarnos en el almuerzo únicamente—. Era de sospecharse, el joven Uzumaki ya se había acostumbrado a la labor que tenía su padre. Iban a ser casi diez años desde que había sido nombrado Nanadaime de Konohagakure, y en todo ese lapso él había madurado. Le pidió a Mitsuki que lo siguiera. Avisaron a Himawari que la cena ya estaría lista. Se lavaron como era lo ordenado (luego se bañarían para quitarse toda la suciedad del entrenamiento) y finalmente volvieron a bajar para encontrarse con una exquisita cena. Concluida esta, Boruto ayudó con los platos a su hermana, mientras su compañero se bañaba. Luego fue su turno, cuando terminó ya su madre había preparado un futón en su habitación para que Mitsuki durmiera con él. Les dio las buenas noches, retirándose del cuarto. "Que día agotador", pensó Boruto para luego tirarse de lleno en su cama. Mitsuki ya estaba entra las sábanas del futón cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle a su amigo una duda que ya hacia largo rato le acechaba la mente. —Nee...Boruto. ¿Sigues despierto?—preguntó el albino. Boruto lanzó una serie de sonidos indescifrables para luego decir: —Si, ahora lo estoy—murmuró—¿Que ocurre?— cuestionó. Hacia mucho que Mitsuki no tenía esa mirada seria. Tal vez en las misiones en dónde tenían que darlo todo se veía esa expresión, pero ahora... sólo daba lugar a algo desconocido para el Uzumaki. —Mitsuki... habla ya. Me estás impacientando—. El albino suspiró, pensando como decir lo que tenía en su cabeza. Eran muchas ideas sueltas, tenía que armarlas de a una como si fuese un rompecabezas. Una lucecita se prendió cuando pudo juntarlas todas. —Boruto. Desde hace un tiempo sabes he notado que Sarada y tú se volvieron más cercanos que de costumbre—. Esto a Boruto no le gustaba.—Hoy justamente me encontré con ella temprano. Me dijo que quería entrenar unos jutsus, pero no le creí. Normalmente eso puedo hacerlo en el terreno de su casa que es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar los daños de sus técnicas, a diferencia de mí que debo hacerlo en los campos de entrenamiento—. Malo. Esto iba definitivamente en un mal camino pensaba Boruto.—Los vi a ustedes dos. Boruto, si tú y Sarada están saliendo sólo dímelo pero no me mientan— terminó de decir. De colores. Así se puso el rostro de Boruto Uzumaki apenas Mitsuki dijo "saliendo". —¿Boruto?¿Que te pasa? Te pusiste rojo de repente— dijo con tono de preocupación su compañero. Parecía que la vergüenza no le permitía hablar al joven Uzumaki haciendo que su amigo se impacientará. —Llamaré a Hinata-san, ella sabrá que hacer— dijo el shinobi levantándose dirigiéndose a la puerta. "No, eso no", retumbó en la cabeza del rubio antes de lanzarse en contra de Mitsuki tirándolo contra el piso.—¿Pero estás chiflado Boruto?— preguntó el albino casi gritando por el actuar de su compañero. — ¡Debes estar muy loco si piensas que te dejaré ir en busca de mi mamá!— exclamó el Uzumaki con los ojos muy abiertos. Unos instantes después lo soltó. La fuerza de Boruto era poderosa, era obvio que tuvo que controlarse para no lastimarlo cuando lo tacleo. Cuando recuperaron la respiración, Boruto se dispuso a hablar. —Entre Sarada y yo, no pasa nada de lo que te imaginas.Sólo me disculpé con ella por algo que ocurrió ayer en la fiesta de Konohamaru-sensei—. Esa era la verdad... o eso creía Boruto por ese entonces. Mitsuki sintió que las palabras de su amigo eran honestas pero aún así quería cerciorarse para el futuro. —Boruto...— lo llamó él— prométeme que si entre ustedes dos llegase a pasar algo me lo dirás— pidió él manteniendo la seriedad de su rostro. Por alguna razón el Uzumaki no pudo decirle que eso jamás pasaría, que él no quería nada con Sarada. —Si eso pasase, no dudaré en decírtelo— dijo él. Los dos se sonrieron, todo olvidado parecía. Jugaron videojuegos un rato hasta que se durmieron por el cansancio.

* * *

En su hogar, Sarada estaba recostada hacia un rato mirando el televisor. Había vivido muchas emociones esté día. Boruto había reivindicado su promesa, por lo que era completamente feliz ahora. Podía mantener su sueño en pie: Ser Hokage. Tal vez haya sido el cansancio o la felicidad la agotó porque terminó durmiéndose en la sala. Su padre, que saldría mañana en una misión la llevó a su habitación. Se despidió de ella mientras dormía. Su esposa lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. —Ya aprendió a echarte de menos, no te preocupes— confortó Sakura a su esposo. —Lo sé, esta misión no será tan extensa. Estaré de vuelta en unos meses lo prometo— añadió el antiguo ninja renegado de Konoha. Su esposa lo abrazó con mucho amor, luego cerraron la puerta del cuarto de su hija y fueron a descansar. Sarada, que se había despertado hacia apenas unos instantes le gustaba escuchar aunque sea un poco el cariño que tenían sus padres a pesar de no ser muy afectivos cuando ella estaba cerca. Luego de eso volvió a dormirse.

Desde ese momento a la época actual **3 años pasaron.**

* * *

 _ **¡Miles de gracias por leer! ¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Que este 2016 lo disfruten a pleno! ¡Besos!**_


	4. Propuesta

Hola aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo de Aquella promesa. Tenía que haber subido otro antes pero lo haré en otra ocasión, disculpen. Gracias, gracias por sus reviews me dan ganas de escribir más la historia. Trataré de agradecerles más seguido. Quiero destacar algunas cositas a continuación:

a)Han pasado tres años desde el capitulo 3, por lo tanto los personajes ya son mayores de edad teniendo 18 años pero tirando casi por los 19

b)Como todavía no tenemos una idea ciento por ciento clara de como serán los personajes en cuestión de actitud en su adultez, estarán en OoC o algo así (?

c)No hay c, disfruten la lectura!

 **Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto**

* * *

Una joven de cabellos azabache caminaba por la metrópoli de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Esta joven que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se llamaba Sarada Uchiha. Hacia solos unos instantes había sido ascendida a jōnin. Esa era la razón de su felicidad, después de largo esfuerzo había alcanzado ese rango. En vista de su promoción, sus amigos la instaron a que fuese al centro de la ciudad que había prosperado en los últimos veinte años. Lo festejarían a lo grande. La paz entre las aldeas había propiciado que los jóvenes no tuviesen que vivir con el flagelo de la guerra, para poder disfrutar de su juventud. Sin embargo la nueva generación shinobi trataba de mantener los valores que sus padres les inculcaron, teniendo una responsabilidad importante ante sus obligaciones. Por esa razón, la mayoría de esta nueva generación se había vuelto jōnin o estaba entrenando para volverse uno. Aún con la paz, Konoha no dejaba de formar ninjas de élite que sirviesen a su aldea y al País del Fuego. Sarada Uchiha, era una de ellas. Sus amigos estaban en iguales condiciones. Aunque eso no les evitaba divertirse en uno de los bares más populares de la metrópoli de la ciudad.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Sarada acercándose a la mesa con los demás. Inojin, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Chouchou incluso otros ninjas de su edad estaban ahí para festejar su ascenso. Todos menos uno.

-¡Sarada-chan! Has llegado, ven siéntate al lado mío- dijo Chouchou- ¡Mesera, traiga más papas fritas y una cerveza para mi amiga!- añadió mientras Sarada se acomodaba a su lado. La Akimichi en dos semanas sabría si sería ascendida a jōnin, estaba muy emocionada pero había puesto mucho empeño para lograr ese rango, además como futura cabeza del Clan Akimichi quería honrar a su padre y abuelo volviéndose una ninja de alto rango que enorgullece a su familia. Chouchou nunca lo diría, trataba de reservarse esas cosas pero para ella su Clan era lo más importante. De igual forma pensaban Shikadai e Inojin. El ojiverde ya era un jōnin desde hacía varios meses, incluso ya trabajaba en la Academia con varios grupos y preparaba los exámenes chunin. Se decía que estaba saliendo con Mirai Sarutobi, pero él desmentía que solo era un rumor sólo eran amigos. Nadie le creería a estas alturas al heredero del Clan Nara. Inojin, igual que él también se había vuelto un jōnin. Trabajaba en el Departamento de Inteligencia, incluso coordinaba algunos proyectos con otras aldeas. Las habilidades del Clan Yamanaka más las que su padre le heredó hacían de Inojin, un jōnin poderoso…

-¡Tráiganme otra cerveza!- pidió el rubio Yamanaka. Esta era su quinta bebida y ya los signos de ebriedad se le notaban en la cara, que estaba bastante enrojecida. –Inojin-san sería mejor que te llevemos a tu casa –. El que habló era Mitsuki. Hijo de Orochimaru-sama, el joven fue uno de los primeros en volverse jōnin hacía dos años. Dividía su trabajo entre dirigir a su propio grupo de genin y ayudar en las investigaciones de su padre. –No me jodas, Sarada-san apenas llegó y tampoco el Uzumaki–. La ausencia de Boruto en sus reuniones se había vuelto rutina en los últimos meses. Hace más de un año que era un jōnin. Desde entonces realizaba encargos que le encomendaba el consejero de su padre. Se la pasaba viajando casi todos los meses por las demás aldeas, teniendo una agenda muy ocupada. Al parecer, al Uzumaki le costaba muchísimo dirigir a los niños de la Academia, teniendo que asignarle un trabajo que de verdad pudiera hacer. Sin embargo nadie imaginó que él pasaría muy alejado de la aldea.

–Chicos no se preocupen por Boruto. Tiene una misión en una semana y apenas regresó hace unos días. Quién sabe cuánto tendrá que estar fuera. Disfrutemos nosotros por hoy ¿sí? – dijo la Uchiha poniendo su mejor cara. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Primero fue Mitsuki y luego Boruto. ¿Cómo se había quedado tan atrás de sus compañeros de equipo?

Sarada recordaba que su última misión junto a ellos dos fue poco después de cumplir los diecisiete años, fue la misma en dónde Boruto les dijo a ella y a Mitsuki que después de la misión dejaría el equipo para servir en las oficinas de su padre. Tanto ella como su compañero se sorprendieron ante la noticia del rubio. Konohamaru-sensei comprendía la situación ya que el Nanadaime se lo había explicado semanas atrás. Boruto se sentía dolido por abandonar un equipo con él había estado muchos años, igual que sus compañeros. El hecho de que Boruto se marchase hizo ver a Sarada que el turno de Mitsuki, que había alcanzado el mismo rango que el Uzumaki, era también abandonar el grupo ya que las misiones se volverían pesadas al ser solo ellos dos además de Konohamaru-sensei además de que el albino trabajaba para su padre asistiéndolo en sus investigaciones. Sarada decidió hablar con el Séptimo. Analizando la situación decidió que lo más conveniente es que el grupo quedase disuelto por tiempo indefinido. A su pesar su sensei aceptó la decisión del hokage, aunque era cuestión de tiempo. Ya en su grupo dos de sus alumnos habían alcanzado uno de los rangos más altos como shinobi, Sarada lo haría a su tiempo también. Estaba en lo cierto. La Uchiha quería perfeccionar los jutsus que su padre le había enseñado en los últimos años, además de querer seguir los pasos de su madre como ninja médico. Necesitaba mucho esfuerzo y estudio para coordinar ambas cosas a la vez, por esa razón estuvo un año entrenando luego de la disolución del grupo. Todo había resultado en viento en popa, ya que ahora estaba con sus compañeros festejando el ascenso de la nueva jōnin de Konoha.

–Sarada tiene razón. Inojin le diré a la mesera que traiga un café para que vuelvas en sí. Es increíble lo embriagable que te pones – mandó Chouchou mientras el Yamanaka hacia ruidos incomprensibles.

–Nee… Sarada ¿Boruto sabe dónde estamos? – preguntó Shikadai dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

–Claro, le pedí a Himawari que le avisara que estaríamos aquí está noche. No pude contactarlo a su celular – aclaró la Uchiha agradeciendo a la mesera por traerle la comida.

–¡¿Himawari-chan volvió?! – exclamó Inojin exaltado asustando a los presentes. Al percatarse de su actitud pidió perdón escondiendo su sonrojado rostro.

–Sí regresó hoy de su misión – agregó Sarada – Fuimos a comer unas crepes antes de que yo venga aquí, me dijo que extrañaba mucho a Boruto en la casa, además de que le apena que en unas semanas tenga que marcharse nuevamente – dijo la pelinegra con un triste tono de voz.

–¡Oi! Levanta ese ánimo que lo mejor no vino todavía– expresó la Akimichi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. – La discoteca que está aquí a la vuelta volvió a abrir–.

–Chouchou de verdad está noche no creo que sea necesario – replicó ella

– ¿Ah? No digas tonterías Sarada. ¡Chicos en marcha! – exclamó mientras el resto se levantaba.

–Por favor, la última vez que fuimos allá casi destrozó el lugar– dijo la Uchiha avergonzada por los sucesos ocurridos el mes pasado.

–No seas melodramática, todo fue por ese sujeto que quiso sobrepasarse contigo– añadió Mitsuki– Además de que era el hijo del dueño– terminó de decir.

– ¡Cierto! Te había pedido disculpas también, seguro no imaginaba que eras una shinobi– agregó Chouchou tratando de hacerla levantar de su asiento.

–¡E-espera! No hemos pagado todavía…– dijo la pelinegra

–Quedará en nuestra cuenta… ¡vamos date prisa! – contestó la heredera del clan Akimichi

–Si no hay remedio– murmuró Sarada poniéndose en marcha con los demás.

* * *

–Espero que a Chouchou le haya llegado mi mensaje– dijo Sarada mientras caminaba en dirección a su departamento. Estando su promoción cerca, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a vivir en un lugar más acercado al hospital y a las oficinas del Nanadaime. A su madre no le agradó mucho la idea, pero ella había hecho lo mismo a su edad así que la dejó ir. Igualmente cada tanto pasaba a comer en la casa de su madre que vivía absorta en el hospital.

Rondaban casi las tres de la mañana. La joven Uchiha perdió a sus amigos mientras bailaban entre toda esa gente. Lo peor es que empezó a sentirse algo mareada por los humos que desprendían las máquinas de ese lugar. Decidió ir a tomar algo de aire fresco y al darse cuenta se había puesto a caminar hasta llegar a la aldea. Adelantándose a su amiga, le envió un mensaje de que no se preocupara ya iba para su casa. Ya era una adulta ni mencionar que era una formada kunoichi, podría llegar tranquilamente a su hogar aún a altas horas de la noche. Había una gran luna que iluminaba las tranquilas calles de la aldea. Sarada se encontraba a solos unos pasos de la puerta de su edificio cuando divisó una sombra acostada contra la pared del mismo.

– ¿Tú? – preguntó ella mientras sacaba sus llaves. La figura se acercó a ella vagamente con sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

–Con esa actitud me recibís después de meses sin vernos…Sarada–.

–No respondías mis mensajes, Boruto ¿Qué esperabas?– reprochó la Uchiha mientras abría la puerta – ¿Además quién te dijo dónde vivo ahora? –

–Me encontré con tu padre cuando volvía a la aldea, él me lo dijo. Parecía bien informado– dijo el Uzumaki con un tono de despreocupación, agregando:

– Pero si te mandaba algún mensaje seguro era para decirte que no iría contigo y los demás a festejar tu promoción– se excusó él.

–Baka… un mensaje de felicidades me bastaba– dijo Sarada ya abriendo la puerta. –Nee… ¿quieres pasar? – preguntó mirando para otro lado. El Uzumaki se sorprendió ante la pregunta

– ¿Quieres hacerme algo pervertido Sarada-chan? – preguntó él burlosamente ganándose un golpe de su ex-compañera de equipo.

–¡No seas idiota! – gritó ella luego de golpearlo. –De verdad nunca cambias. Solo pasa y beberemos algo, ¿si? – aclaró. – Lo consideraría mi regalo de promoción a jōnin– terminó de decir.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzado para luego suspirar –Hace tiempo que no bebemos juntos… pero seguro apenas podré irme a mi casa por la mañana – dijo él recordando lo inquieto y molesto que es cuando está ebrio

–Tengo un sillón dónde puedes pegarte una siesta, ahora entra vamos– pidió Sarada, mientras el Uzumaki la seguía hacia su apartamento.

A pesar de que la aldea de Konoha seguía manteniendo cierto tradicionalismo en sus edificios, contrastando completamente a los de la ciudad, los departamentos que se construyeron en los últimos años se hallaban inmersos en una especie de construcción híbrida. Por el exterior parecían rústicos pero por dentro contaban con las últimas comodidades. Este era el caso del nuevo hogar de Sarada Uchiha.

–Increíble Sarada ¿de verdad vives aquí? – preguntó el rubio observando la amplia sala del departamento de su amiga.

–Sí… me mudé hace unos meses. Escuché que estás buscando casa también–.

–Escuchaste bien pero bueno apenas me quedó mucho tiempo en la aldea, por eso no me he establecido. Además creo que mis padres se sentirían algo mal porque el hijo mayor se va de casa– dijo Boruto agregando: –No quiero imaginar cuando Himawari quiera independizarse también.

–Entenderán solo dales tiempo – lo confortó. – Ponte cómodo por los sillones de allá… por cierto ¿quieres comer algo? – preguntó ella mientras se acercaba a la cocina

– ¿Vas a cocinarme? – preguntó esta vez él con un brillo en sus ojos. Hace tiempo que no probaba comida casera y menos preparada por Sarada Uchiha.

–Boruto…sigue soñando. Tengo algo de ramen instantáneo guardado, si quieres comamos eso además del alcohol– aclaró la Uchiha mientras ponía a hervir agua

–Qué pena que no me cocines pero el ramen lo compensa– comentó el Uzumaki mientras se recostaba en el sillón… aunque lo intentaba ya que parte de sus piernas quedaban fuera del mueble – Sarada… tu sillón es muy pequeño– expresó él tratando de acomodar sus piernas.

– ¿Qué esperabas? Tampoco es un sofá cama, ni mencionemos que eres tan alto como el Nanadaime– le regañó tirándole una lata de cerveza la cual fue recibida sin menos esfuerzo por parte del ninja.

–"Casi", como has dicho. ¿Recuerdas cuando era uno de los más pequeños en la Academia? – inquirió él recordando viejos tiempos

–Como olvidarme. Eras muy revoltoso y querías llamar la atención siempre, en especial a tu padre– le hizo acordar la pelinegra mientras servía los tazones de ramen en la mesita. Ante ello, Boruto se rascó la nuca como muestra de vergüenza por sus acciones pasadas. Era un crío que no pensaba bien las cosas y mucho menos entendía el contexto en el que vivía su familia. Sin embargo, con los años él comprendió a su padre al volverse un shinobi y el deber que eso implicaba. La aldea y las personas que vivían en ella, debían ser protegidas. Cada una de ellas.

–Ahora respeto a mi padre, aunque a veces sigue siendo un viejo de mierda, lo aprecio mucho – dijo él mientras abría su cerveza

–Al menos tienes oportunidad de verlo. Hace meses que yo no veo al mío, solo le mandó mensajes o lo llamó si se me da la oportunidad– le comentó acercando el agua hirviendo al ramen instantáneo, sirviéndolo como acto siguiente – Le mandé un mensaje sobre mi promoción. Dijo que estaba feliz por mí – terminó de decir la Uchiha regresando a la cocina.

–Huele excelente. Oi, no te pongas mal por tu padre. Lo vi bastante bien la última vez, aunque está igual de viejo que mi papá seguro se retirará pronto– añadió Boruto

– ¡Nuestros padres no están tan viejos, idiota! – le gritó ella molesta – Mou, Boruto todavía me sacas de quicio– le reclamó sentándose en el piso. El Uzumaki hizo lo mismo, sonriendo.

–Sin embargo tu vida sin mí sería aburrida ¿no? – preguntó bebiendo su cerveza.

–Que cosas dices – respondió ella mirando para otro lado, algo nerviosa. Abrió su cerveza como él había hecho un rato antes, tomando un pequeño sorbo. – Pero tienes razón… ya que después de todo somos amigos de toda la vida– dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa. El rubio, que adoraba verla sonreír, sintió que sus mejillas ardían. ¿Era el alcohol? No, apenas bebió unos cuantos sorbos. ¿Qué era entonces?

–Bien… ¿comemos? –. Boruto solo asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

–¡Itadakimasu! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

* * *

Casi las seis de la mañana. Unas risas muy entonadas provenían del departamento 4º "B". En él vivía la recién llegada hace unos pocos meses al edificio: Sarada Uchiha.

–Shhhhhh, Boruto ya bajá la voz. Mis vecinos pueden escucharnos– pidió una Sarada algo colorada por haber bebido más de la cuenta. ¿Cuántas habrás sido? 3; 4; 5… bueno que importaba ahora estaba embriagada hasta la médula pero conciente de que no podía hacer escándalo a tempranas horas del día. Lo peor era que su compañero de bebida no estaba mejor que digamos.

–¿Qué haaaaaas dicho Sa-ra-da-chan? –. Él solo bebió dos cervezas. Sí...solo dos para ya estar acostado en el piso de la sala únicamente con sus pantalones. Increíblemente eso a Sarada no le molestaba, ya había visto el torso de Boruto tantas veces para curarlo que le daba igual verlo. Aún así desde hacía rato que el Uzumaki no paraba de dar vueltas por la alfombra, balbuceando idioteces y más incomodo todavía ella alentando sus boberías. En el estado en que se encontraban ambos señalaba dos cosas: la primera es que ese día seguro no se levantarían para ir a trabajar y segundo los dos podrían llegar a cometer actos que después se arrepentirían…

–No me llames así…Bo-ru-to– pidió ella tratando de levantarse del sillón pero sin lograrlo. Quería golpear a Boruto, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo. Ahora lo único que tenía era calor y muchas ganas de dormir. Esperaba que la resaca no le ocurriera esta vez.

–Nee, Sarada–. Parecía que el Uzumaki regresó en sí

– ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelinegra con la mirada en el techo

–Tu departamento tiene otra habitación ¿verdad? – Cuestionó él tratando de arrastrarse hacia su lado –Nee, ¿me escuchas? –.

–Sí lo hago. Hay otra habitación que no le he dado uso todavía ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –. Sarada miró a su amigo que parecía definitivamente haber vuelto de su borrachera. Mirada seria, ojos azules que contrastaban con esos rasgos tan delicados heredados de su madre. Boruto… él era atractivo para su gusto. El calor empezó a subir a su cuerpo desde abajo hacia arriba instalándose en su cabeza que casi estalla por ser invadida por ese pensamiento impropio de ella. ¿Atractivo? ¿Boruto Uzumaki? El alcohol estaba pasado, sí ya no había ninguna duda.

–¿Comprendes? – dijo el Uzumaki mirándola detenidamente a los ojos para su consternación. Cerca, pero demasiado cerca. Podría sentir el aliento a alcohol mezclado con ese ramen instantáneo salir de su boca.

–Boruto…no te escuché. Perdóname– se disculpó la Uchiha sentándose en el sillón. A duras penas el rubio hizo lo mismo. Mareado estaba todavía.

–Dije…bueno me cuesta decirlo así que ahí va. Verás seguro que me marcharé de nuevo en unas semanas, sin embargo estar contigo aquí después de tanto tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa Sarada–. Ruborizada estaba, ahora hacia falta que este chico le pusiese la piel de gallina ante esas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

–Bueno…yo… quisiera saber si tú…– Boruto solo daba vueltas para terminar de decir una oración que Sarada quería escuchar pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si de verdad quería escuchar eso.

–Vivir juntos, como compañeros de piso– terminó de decir

Un silencio gobernó esa sala llena de latas y dos tazones vacíos de ramen instantáneo, hasta que ella tomó la palabra.

– ¿Vivir…juntos? – preguntó Sarada incrédula ante la propuesta de su amigo

–Sí. Piénsalo no es mala idea. Nos conocemos desde niños, somos mejores amigos, ambos trabajamos y somos independientes económicamente. Plus si vivimos juntos podremos cuidarnos el uno al otro–.

–Boruto sabes perfectamente que sé cuidarme sola– le dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto

–Sí escuché que destrozaste una discoteca porque un chico quiso sobrepasarse contigo– dijo el Uzumaki casi suspirando –Los chicos de la ciudad no saben como tratar con kunoichis, créeme lo he visto. Muy pretenciosos– agregó Boruto

–Solo volvamos al punto quieres. Qué bien que no me encontré a ese idiota ayer, lo hubiera golpeado aunque me moría de vergüenza por volver a ir ahí con los demás. Ese idiota maleducado, hijo de …– Boruto el tapó la boca para que no dijera la última grosería.

–Ya, ya entiendo que estés enojada. Tienes razón volvamos al punto. Sarada apenas estoy más de tres semanas seguidas en la Aldea. No me verías seguido sin embargo podríamos compartir momentos buenos como este cada vez que yo regresé de algún viaje–explicó él detalladamente. Sarada lo escuchó con atención, hasta que empezó a ver doble. "Mierda", fue lo primero que pensó cuando salió corriendo hacia su baño para vomitar, dejando a un preocupado Boruto en el sillón escuchando sus alaridos que provenían desde el cuarto del baño. El Uzumaki se paró yéndose a tocar la puerta.

–Sarada….¿estás bien? –. La Uchiha no respondía tenía su cabeza dando vueltas limpiándose como podía en el fregadero. En el otro lado, Boruto se temía lo peor.

–Voy a entrar– dijo él abriendo la puerta.

–Estoy… bien – dijo ella pausadamente. Se recostó contra la pared tratando de respirar entrecortadamente para sentirte mejor.

–Por cosas como estas no me agradaría que estuvieses sola– murmuró él tratando de que ella se pusiese de pie. La llevaría a su cuarto para que descansase.

–Esto fue aislado, Boruto– ahora la Uchiha podía modular sus palabras. – Sin embargo, terminaría durmiendo en el piso de mi baño sin tu ayuda– dijo ella ya acostada sobre su cama – Gracias– agradeció quitándose los lentes.

–Tonta, como si pudiera dejarte así. Descansa, tengo mi día libre así que no tengo apuro– dijo el Uzumaki apagando las luces.

–¡Espera! – pidió la pelinegra antes de que Boruto se retirase.

–No voy a irme, solo trataré de recostarme en el sillón. Ya te lo dije, no tengo apuro– aclaró sonriendo cerrando la puerta.

Sarada resopló. Aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía algo sola en el departamento. La propuesta de Boruto la incomodaba un poco, pero no era mala. Trataría de considerarla luego del sueño, el cuál no tardó en llegar.

* * *

–¿De verdad eso es todo?– dijo Sakura Uchiha que había llegado hacia unos instantes a la casa de su hija. La puerta estaba abierta lo cuál le resultó extraño. Al entrar encontró al hijo de su amigo, Boruto Uzumaki tendido en la sala, con el torso desnudo y a su hija sentada a un costado bebiendo café. A la pelirosa casi le da un infarto al ver la situación. Sin embargo su hija pateó a su amigo que estaba en el suelo, haciendo que se levantará deprisa ya que ella había llegado. Los dos le explicaron las circunstancias por las cuales habían terminado así, pero la ya veterana kunoichi esta algo reticente a creer su historia.

–Mamá ¿no creerás que nosotros dos...?– preguntó la Uchiha sintiendo unos poderosos escalofríos apoderarse de su cuerpo al solo pensar que su madre creería que ella y Boruto hayan tenido ... ¡No! Jamás, eso no podría ocurrir.

–Sakura-san por favor esa es la verdad. Disculpe si causé inconvenientes a Sarada – se disculpó el Uzumaki.

La pelirosa suspiró. – Está bien les creeré– dijo ella –Pero la proxima vez Sarada cierra tu puerta, cualquiera puede entrar y quién sabe que pueden hacer en el departamento de un ninja– ordenó. – Solo vine a ver como estabas, pero con Boruto aquí estás bien acompañada– dijo ella levantando una ceja

–¡Mamá!– exclamó Sarada ante su comentario

–Pero es verdad, Boruto escuché que estás llevando a cabo las misiones que te encomiendan con una gran dedicacion y empeño. Ni mencionar que son un éxito tras otro– le felicitó la antigua alumna de Lady Tsunade

–Solo hago el trabajo que me encomienda Shikamaru-san– aclaró el rubio sonriendo

–Bueno ya es hora de que yo me vaya. Sarada espero verte mañana–

–Déjame que te acompañé– le dijo su hija.

–No es necesario– replicó ella. –Nos vemos Boruto, envíale saludos a tu madre de mi parte–.

–Así será, lo prometo– expresó el Uzumaki despidiéndose con la mano

Los dos miraban a Sakura marcharse desde la venta del departamento. Boruto estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Ademas de soportar una patada de Sarada como despertador había podido manejar la situación con completa madurez. Se sentía extraño

–Nee– lo llamó ella

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó manteniendo su vista a la calle

–Puedes venir a vivir conmigo si quieres aún– soltó la Uchiha

– ¿De verdad? – cuestionó incrédulo

–Sí pero solo prométeme algo– agregó la pelinegra sentándose en el sillón

–Cualquier cosa – inquirió el Uzumaki

–Tratemos de que nadie lo sepa. Aunque les demos esas explicaciones a nuestros padres ellos no nos creerán. Además como lo has dicho tú no estás muy seguido aquí– dijo Sarada pensado en lo ocurrido hoy.

–Tal vez funcioné. Trato hecho– dijo Boruto extendiendo su mano hacia ella, la cual estrechó con gusto

–Nadie debe saberlo– le recordó ella con una mirada seria

–Lo sé, pero si algo llegase a ocurrir… te prometo que sabremos manejarlo– respondió Boruto

–Eso espero– agregó Sarada

–Bien. Iré a casa a preparar mis cosas. Le diré a mi madre que me iré a entrenar por algunas semanas hasta que me asignen nuevamente– dijo él saliendo del departamento. –Oye– la llamó

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras se servía otra taza de café

– ¿Tienes una copia de las llaves? Necesito abrir la puerta del edificio– aclaró

–La única copia la tiene mi madre. Te daré las mías, luego te mandaré a hacer otra– le dijo tirándole las llaves –No las pierdas ¿entendido? – le ordenó.

–Sí, sí. Nos vemos más tarde– dijo ya cerrando la puerta.

–En serio, viviremos juntos– dijo en voz alta caminando en dirección al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde. Sarada estaba más que aburrida. Hacia cuatro horas Boruto se había ido del departamento. Al no tener sus llaves, no podría salir del mismo hasta que él regresará. Se bañó, ordenó algunas cosas, limpió la casa, comió su almuerzo y se puso a ver una película que recién había terminado.

–¿Cuando regresará este chico?– se preguntó ella mientras miraba el techo. La puerta abrirse hizo que se levantará automáticamente. Ahí estaba, con varias maletas a cuesta suya.

–Regresé– dijo él con la mirada llena de brillo. Parecía que esperaba algo.

–Te tardaste mucho– replicó la Uchiha volviéndose a acostar.

–Sabes es costumbre que cuando alguien llega a su casa tengan que recibirlo cordialmente– dijo él cerrando la puerta por atrás.

–Ni sueñes que he de recibirte como si fuese tu esposa o algo– le respondió bruscamente

–Un "Okaeri" no me vendría mal – dijo yéndose a la cocina, especificamente a la heladera – Sarada, apenas hay algo aquí. Definitivamente eres soltera– comentó torpemente el rubio ganándose un golpe.

–¡Mira quién habla!– le gritó. – Tendremos que ir de compras entonces– añadió mientras miraba los compartimientos vacíos. Triste.

–Iré contigo entonces, pero antes me daré un baño– dijo Boruto agarrando una de sus maletas hacia el cuarto de baño

–¿No pudiste hacerlo en casa de tus padres?– preguntó ella

–¿Ah? Para que si iba a venir aquí de todas formas. Espérame no me tardó– dijo retirándose al baño.

–Este chico. A veces me irrita– pensó en voz alta la Uchiha mientras miraba todas las maletas que se había traído. –Ya tenemos algo que hacer cuando volvamos– su mirada cambió al concentrarse en un pergamino enrollado que sobresalía de una de ellas. Inconscientemente ella lo tomó. Las líneas que leyó hicieron que su mandíbula se abriera de la sorpresa por ello.

–Sarada el agua sale muy fría– dijo Boruto acercándose a ella únicamente con la toalla puesta. –¿Que ocurre?– preguntó

–ANBU– susurró ella

–¿Qué?– el Uzumaki no pudo escuchar bien

–Eres un miembro de los ANBU– dijo ella acercándole el pergamino que había leído. La cara de Boruto se transformó completamente y un sudor frío recorrió su piel.

Lo habían descubierto.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios...**

 **Ahora!**

 **...**

 **Mentira, mentira... espero que les haya gustado! Besos para todos**


	5. Replante

**Hola capitulo listo. Bien tardé mucho en subir este capitulo porque me quedó muy largo y lo corté a la mitad. Me falta corregir unas cositas de la otra parte así que seguro más tarde lo subo. Pero en fin espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cualquier pregunta que quieran corrección diganme por favor. Un placer que les guste la historia**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto**

* * *

–No tiene caso mentirte si ya leíste el pergamino– dijo el Uzumaki poniendo el rollo sobre la mesa– aún así no quiero que me preguntes absolutamente nada– añadió saliendo de la vista de la pelinegra.

Sarada todavía trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared, recalculaba por que había tomado aquel pergamino sin el consentimiento de Boruto. Su actitud había estado mal, incluso se sorprendía de que él susodicho no se enojase por haber tocado sus cosas. Aún así no podía dejar de estar asombrada. Boruto era solo unos meses mayor que ella, habían crecido juntos, fueron compañeros en la Academia y de equipo por demasiados años. Pero ahora, pareciese como si él se hubiese adelantado de forma exponencial a ella. "¿De verdad no quieres ser hokage, Boruto?, pensó. Años atrás se había planteado la misma pregunta. Cuando eran niños el Uzumaki prometió que estaría a su lado para protegerla, para que ella pudiera algún día ser la líder de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sin embargo, Boruto se transformó en un shinobi brillante, sin querer volviéndose su rival. La gente murmuraba que sería un gran heredero de su padre, el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra y que se volvería un gran candidato para hokage. Sí, el pueblo admiraba a Boruto. Después de todo él no dejaba que el nombre de su clan se le subiera a la cabeza, quería ser reconocido por sus propios medios después de lo acontecido en la prueba de los exámenes chunin. Ahora con casi veinte años Sarada volvía a desconfiar de él. Su sueño de volverse hokage estaba intacto. Pero ella no sabía si la promesa que el Uzumaki le había hecho todavía se mantenía en pie, sí ahora el camino ninja de Boruto tenía que ser proteger a la aldea como debiera ser, dejando de lado lo que él prometió. Si esto fuese así, Sarada no podría enojarse con él. Era una meta noble en contra de esa promesa que pareciera que tenía atado a su amigo. No quería eso para él. Tal vez, en serio tendría que pensar que el hijo del Nanadaime podría ser el indicado para ese puesto.

–Sarada– ella lo escuchó llamándola

La Uchiha miró hacia arriba. Boruto estaba cambiado, vestido de civil. Todavía tenía el cabello mojado, unas cuantas gotas se escurrían por su pelo cayendo por su cuello. Esperen, ¿qué hacía ella notando esas cosas?

–Es un poco temprano parece. ¿Qué tal si en vez de comprar comida en la aldea vamos a la ciudad? Allá venden comida que no se encuentra por aquí– dijo el Uzumaki tendiéndole la mano para que se levantará del suelo. Sarada tragó saliva, pareciera que no estaba enojado. Es más lo veía como más vitalizado. Aceptó su mano, levantándose en consecuencia. Apagaron las luces y salieron en dirección a los locales comerciales que había en el centro.

En cuestión de horas habían comprado lo suficiente para llenar la vacía heladera de Sarada. Se estaba haciendo de noche, estando ya las luces iluminando las tiendas que existían en la avenida principal dónde ellos estaban. Boruto se detuvo a comprar unos takoyaki para llevar al departamento, un pequeño snack antes de la cena. Sarada se quedó en una banca, esperándolo. Estaban en los primeros días de invierno. No había nevado todavía pero el frío se había hecho presente en las últimas noches. La Uchiha trataba de calentarse con sus manos, esta vez se olvidó de sus guantes.

–¿Sarada? –

Una femenina voz la llamó, Sarada al voltearse vio a un pequeño niño con la nariz roja por el frío. Agarraba fuertemente la mano de su madre, que era nada más y nada menos que Hanabi Hyuga

–Hanabi-san, que placer verla– dijo la kunoichi levantándose de su lugar para saludarla debidamente a ella y a su hijo: Hiruichi Sarutobi

–Lo mismo digo, Hiruichi saluda a Sarada vamos…–. El infante se escondía detrás de su madre. Parecía algo avergonzado de la Uchiha.

–Perdónalo Sarada, es un poco tímido con las personas que no ve a menudo–se excusó la ojiperla.

–No hay problema. Un placer de verte a ti también Hiruichi-kun- dijo la pelinegra tocándole la cabeza. El niño le sonrió ante ello. Ella hizo lo mismo. –Nee Hanabi-san ¿Konohamaru-sensei está con ustedes? – preguntó Sarada por su antiguo maestro.

–Sí nos separamos hace unos instantes. Recordó que quería comprar algo de una tienda cerca. Me pidió que lo esperemos aquí… ¿Qué pasa Hiruichi? – cuestionó la Hyuga a su hijo que señalaba hacia un sitio en especifico.

– ¡Nii-chan! – exclamó el pequeño zafándose de la mano de su madre para correr a los brazos de su primo, Boruto Uzumaki

–¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! – dijo el rubio abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

–Ya, ya ustedes dos – dijo Hanabi acercándose a ellos. Boruto sacaba a lucir el lado efusivo de su hijo, el cual le tenía un afecto gigante al Uzumaki.

–Hanabi, déjalos. Hiruichi lo extrañaba ¿recuerdas? – habló Konohamaru, que aparecía por detrás de Boruto

-¡Sensei!- exclamó Sarada al verlo

–Sarada, tu también estás aquí. Escuché sobre tu ascenso. Omedetou– felicitó el shinobi a su antigua alumna

–Se lo agradezco, de verdad– dijo la Uchiha con una pequeña reverencia

–Nee, Sarada– la llamó el rubio

– ¿Sí? – preguntó

–Konohamaru-san me invitó a cenar en su casa, ¿te importa? –. Sarada se extrañó ante esa pregunta, luego pensó que como habían establecido que nadie debía enterarse que vivían juntos, tendrían que simular por lo menos.

–No, claro que no. Te agradezco por ayudarme con las compras fuiste de gran ayuda– expresó ella sonriendo

Konohamaru y Hanabi se miraron cómplices. La ojiperla habló:

–Si lo deseas puedes acompañarnos. Hoy le toca hacer la cena a mi esposo así que si mi sobrino viene también no habrá problema para que cocinen- expuso la portadora del Byakugan

–Hanabi-san, no quiero ser una molestia– manifestó apenada la pelinegra.

–¡Claro que no Sarada! – expresó sobresaltado el Uzumaki –Esta es una oportunidad para que veas mis habilidades culinarias–

– ¿Habilidades…culinarias? – refutó

Boruto asintió reiteradas veces. El Sarutobi y su esposa rieron. El pequeño Hiruichi no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando

–Konohamaru-san, apresurémonos para preparar mi especialidad. Hiruichi, ven súbete a mi espalda–. Haciendo caso a su primo, Hiruichi se subió sobre él marchando junto con él y su padre, a una velocidad considerable.

– ¿Boruto tiene una especialidad, Hanabi-san? –

–Más o menos. Entonces ¿vienes conmigo? –

–Sí, con gusto–

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron a la residencia Sarutobi encontraron a Hiruichi en la sala jugando con el televisor encendido. Hanabi se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

–Buen niño ¿Dónde está papá, Hiruichi?- preguntó Hanabi a su hijo que le señaló la cocina. Con casi tres años, el pequeño Sarutobi era muy atento. Ni ella ni Sarada se percataron del ruido que había en esa habitación.

–Sarada iré a darle un baño a Hiruichi ¿te molestaría ver si no han destrozado la cocina todavía? –pidió ella alzando a su hijo.

–No hay problema, vaya sin cuidado– dijo la Uchiha viendo como la mujer agradecía y subía las escaleras con su hijo en brazos. Sarada caminó hasta dónde el infante les había indicado instantes atrás. Para su sorpresa, un aroma bastante prometedor provenía de aquel lugar. Cuando corrió la puerta corrediza, se encontró con una escena que no se todos los días: Boruto con delantal.

Sarada no pudo contener la risa. "Perdón, Boruto", pensaba.

–¡Oi! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡¿P-porque te estás riendo?! – preguntó o más bien gritó avergonzado el shinobi. Sarada volvió en sí y respondió: – Vine a ver si no destrozaron la cocina, pero parece que Hanabi-san solo exageraba–

–Sarada, ¿dónde está ella? – preguntó Konohamaru secándose las manos

–Ella fue a bañar a Hiruichi– respondió la Uchiha acercándose a Boruto

–Diablos– susurró el Sarutobi – Iré a ayudarla, disculpa Sarada pero casi terminamos con Boruto, solo haz lo que él te diga. Con su permiso– terminó de decir para salir del cuarto. Tanto Boruto y Sarada se quedaron extrañados ante la reacción de su sensei.

–Nee… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Sarada, quería ayudar en algo.

–No mucho, estábamos cortando verduras. Había algunas que Konohamaru-san dejó en el fregadero, tráelas para acá– ordenó el rubio utilizando el afilado cuchillo como señalador. Sarada atendió a lo pedido, acercándole una cacerola con algunas lechugas y tomates recién lavados.

–Bien recién terminé con los pepinos y las cebollas, ahora faltan esas dos- expuso el Uzumaki sobándose la frente.

–Boruto– lo llamó ella. Él la observó teniendo toda su atención

–¿Puedo preguntar qué cenaremos hoy? – preguntó la Uchiha viendo los ingrediente. Lo único que se imaginaba era una ensalada.

Unos segundos de silencio se adueñaron del cuarto. El mismo se cortó cuando una abrupta carcajada del rubio rompió con la atmosfera.

– ¡Boruto! –

El Uzumaki seguía riendo, su ahora compañera de piso era bastante graciosa. De tanto descostillarse de la risa le salieron una que dos lagrimitas.

–De verdad, eres increíble– suspiró Boruto limpiándose las minúsculas lagrimas que habían en sus ojos. Sarada notó ello.

¿Por qué de alguna forma siempre terminaba admirando esos ojos?

– ¿No las viste? – dijo él señalando el pan – Prepararemos hamburguesas, por cierto usé los alimentos que compramos hoy– agregó volviendo a su trabajo. Sarada se enojó.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – repreguntó la Uchiha acercándose peligrosamente a él con intenciones de golpearlo

–Oi, espera un momento, Sarada no vas a golpearme aquí verdad– dijo con miedo hacia su persona el Uzumaki

–Tienes razón, pero cuando lleguemos a casa ya verás maldito…- amenazó la Uchiha acercándose peligrosamente a él

–Bueno chicos ¿cómo van las hamburguesas? – preguntó Konohamaru entrando a la cocina

–Estamos en ello. ¿Ocurre algo con Hanabi-san y Hiruichi-kun, Konohamaru-sensei? –preguntó Sarada cortando los tomates

–Solo quería ayudarla con Hiruichi. Es todo– explicó el Sarutobi agarrando unos platos de la alacena

–Parecías preocupado– añadió Boruto

–Disculpen si los preocupé. ¿La carne ya está lista Boruto? – inquirió el shinobi

–Sí, solo falta asarla– contestó el rubio ayudando a Sarada con las lechugas

–Me encargaré de ello ¿Sarada puedes poner la mesa? Aquí tienes los platos– pidió entregándole la vajilla a la kunoichi, que aceptó sin vacilar retirándose del salón

–Eres malo mintiendo– soltó el Uzumaki

– ¿Tanto? – dijo Konohamaru poniendo la carne sobre la plancha

–Solo te he visto de esa forma en tres ocasiones. La primera cuando ibas a casarte con mi tía, la segunda cuando nos dijiste que iban a tener a Hiruichi. Y la tercera fue hace unos instantes. Así que dicho esto… ¿Cuándo tendré a mi segundo primo? – terminó de explicar Boruto sonriéndole a su tío.

–En fines de primavera. Me sorprende tu percepción– dijo el castaño

–Bueno tía Himawari parece haber engordado un poco– añadió Boruto con una sonrisa burlona

–Shhh no lo digas tan fuerte que si te escucha los dos estaremos fritos–

– ¿Los dos? ¿Y porque tienes la culpa? – preguntó Boruto incrédulo ante lo dicho del esposo de su tía

–No es necesario que te diga que para hacer un bebé se necesitan dos. Bien nosotros no planeamos este embarazo, solo pasó sin embargo estamos muy felices. Boruto , sabes que Hanabi es la próxima heredera del Clan Hyuga–

–Lo sé. Mi madre lo aceptó. Ella es la indicada para ese puesto, por eso no pudo aceptar su apellido–

–Sin embargo si alguno de nuestros hijos llega a nacer con el Byakugan, serán Hyuga, no Sarutobi. Tu abuelo, lo adoptará para que siga con el nombre del Clan– expresó el shinobi, con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

–Hiruichi fue la excepción– adicionó el rubio ante lo dicho por él

–Sí, ese pequeño fue la excepción. Quién sabe si el bebé que lleva Hanabi posea el Byakugan nosotros lo amaremos de igual forma que Hiruichi y trataremos que su vida sea normal– declaró el jonin dando vuelta las hamburguesas

–Sabes que siempre los apoyaremos– le dijo el Uzumaki dándole una palmada en la espalda al que un día fue su sensei

–Lo sé. Me cuesta creer que ese mocoso que jugaba conmigo ahora es el que me está dando consejos–

–Hey, el día que yo sea padre seguro me darás consejos. Bueno, tú y mi papá– añadió Boruto pensando en cómo sería para él formar una familia.

– ¡¿Ustedes dos no han terminado todavía?! – preguntó altivamente Hanabi entrando a la cocina

–Ya estamos finalizando. Solo mira– le dijo Konohamaru señalándole la parrilla con las hamburguesas ya en su punto

–Vaya y yo pensando que tendríamos que comprar comida hecha. Buen trabajo ustedes dos– felicitó la ojiperla a los dos.

–Bien creo que solo falta que las armemos– dijo Boruto agarrando una bandeja para ponerlas. Con ayuda de Konohamaru y Hanabi prepararon las hamburguesas y las llevaron al comedor. Sarada jugaba alegremente con un aseado Hiruichi. Parecía que el pequeño castaño ya se había encariñado con la Uchiha

–Que bien huelen– dijo Sarada sentando a Hiruchi a su costado. Konohamaru puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, y cado uno empezó a servirse como correspondía.

Una hora pasó de la cena. Hiruichi yacía agotado en el regazo de Sarada. La pelinegra no sabía qué hacer con tanta ternura. Hanabi la ayudó a zafarse para que pudiera llevarse al niño a su recamara. Por poco eran las diez de la noche. Konohamaru quería ofrecerle unas bebidas, pero Hanabi se lo prohibió. Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de la familia para marcharse. Se llevaron las bolsas que habían traído, dejando los takoyakis como regalo por la calidez de sus anfitriones. Lo único que hicieron los dos al llegar al departamento fue recostarse en el suelo. Estaban exhaustos pero no sabían de que exactamente.

– ¿Hace cuanto estamos así? –preguntó Sarada con la mira en el cieloraso

Tanto ella como él estaban recostados en el piso de la sala. Era casi medianoche.

–Creo que media hora. Que fastidio que no tengas videojuegos– recriminó el rubio a su amiga

–Olvide traer los que había en casa– se excusó ella limpiando sus lentes

–Yo igual, se me pasó por alto completamente. Tal vez le pida a Himawari que me los alcance– pensó el Uzumaki bostezando por el cansancio

–Un momento, ella acaso sabe que…– dijo Sarada imaginando que Himawari sabía que él estaba mintiendo

–No, claro que no. Solo le mandaré un mensaje y le pediré que los dejé en las oficinas hasta que yo "vuelva" de mi entrenamiento. Ella lo hará, después de todo soy su hermano– le explicó él a la pelinegra.

–Su sobreprotector hermano…– añadió con jocosidad la Uchiha

–¡Hey! – se molestó Boruto

–Solo decía. Aunque no puedes negar que tanto Himawari como tú son bastantes populares entre las mujeres y hombres de la aldea– le explicó Sarada el porqué su burla ante él

–No digas esas cosas. Himawari es una niña todavía– refutó Boruto haciendo pucheros

–Si lo desea puede patearte el trasero– dijo Sarada

–No te creas, aunque ella puedo utilizar el Byakugan el abuelo Hiashi me dijo que tengo mejores habilidades en el puño suave que ella – le expresó el Uzumaki haciendo poses extrañas con sus puños. Sarada no entendía porque no se reía

-Eso es imposible, lo sabes-

-¡El me lo dijo!-

–Hiashi-sama tiene una debilidad hacia ti y tu hermana eso lo sabe toda la aldea. No mencionemos a Hiruichi-kun que lo siga a todas partes según tengo entendido. Pero e sorprende que tu madre no se parezca a él, en cambio Hanabi-san es muy parecida–

–Mi mamá se parece a mi abuela. Sin embargo aunque mi abuelo parece serio ante los demás siempre era muy cariñoso conmigo y Himawari cuando éramos bebés– manifestó el Uzumaki

–Tienes suerte de por lo menos tener a un abuelo contigo– le recordó

–Lo siento Sarada, yo no quería…–se disculpó el rubio ante ella

–No te disculpes, mi padre no habla mucho del suyo. Es un tema delicado– explicó Sarada para no querer entrar en detalles

–Mi papá no supo que su padre era el Cuarto Hokage hasta que entró en la adolescencia. Cuando vi fotos suyas me resultó bastante ilógico ya que mi papá es idéntico a él… y yo también–

–No tanto. Tú te pareces un poco a tu madre– inquirió Sarada

– ¿Lo crees? – dudó el shinobi

–Sí, mira tus facciones son como las de ella– le dijo ella tocándole el rostro delicadamente, poniendo sus caras muy cerca uno del otro. El silencio reinó el cuarto por varios segundos.

–Sarada– la llamó él

-– ¿Qué pasa? – Sarada parecía no entender bien lo que estaba haciendo

–Puedes soltarme si quieres– le dijo Boruto con la voz algo temblorosa. De verdad estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir su respiración uno del otro.

–Quiero hacerlo pero mi mano… no quiere Boruto– le explicó la kunoichi para su sorpresa

–No seas tonta…– le dijo tomando su mano dándose cuenta de algo. – Estás temblando– dijo él sosteniendo fuertemente.

–Lo siento, creo que debo ir a la cama– se excusó Sarada levantándose deprisa del piso

–Espera…– dijo Boruto agarrándola del brazo provocando que se cayera sobré su regazo. Justo en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sarada

– ¿Un corte de luz? – cuestionó Boruto en la oscuridad

–Debe ser una broma– dijo Sarada

– ¿Dónde estás? – decía Boruto

–Aquí– le respondió ella

–No te veo– dijo él moviéndose de su sitio. Cuando lo hizo Sarada pegó un gritito de molestia

– ¡B-Boruto estas agarrando mi cabello! – exclamó la pelinegra tratando de moverse pero el shinobi también lo hacía. Sin mencionar que la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho en sus movimientos.

-–Lo siento, lo siento… no te muevas tanto estate quieta– pidió el Uzumaki que tenía su chaqueta agarrada en el cabello de su amiga

–Solo záfate, rápido– ordenó la Uchiha ya desesperándose. Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro…

–Ya voy, ya voy– dijo Boruto, cuando lo logró la energía volvió–… la luz… regresó– indicó el Uzumaki dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba con Sarada. Ella sentada sobre él y su rostro muy cerca del suyo

–S-Sarada…– tartamudeó él al tenerla tan junto a su lado. Sarada también se dio cuenta de ello, cuando se volteó para ver el rostro de su compañero él estaba algo colorado, como sí se estuviese muriendo de la vergüenza.

–Iré a mi habitación, buenas noches– dijo la Uchiha para levantarse. Pero Boruto se lo impidió sosteniéndole la cintura. Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron ante la acción del rubio.

–Boruto… por favor…– pidió ella mirándolo suplicante. Boruto no entendía por qué hizo eso, sin embargo en su interior tenía una necesidad, no como una urgencia de besarla. Sí, a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Su rostros ya estaban de por sí cerca, no faltaba nada para que sus labios estuviesen unidos. Solo que una fuerza dentro suyo le dijese que lo hiciera. Sentían la respiración del uno y del otro y jurarían que podían escuchar sus corazones en ese momento, pero Boruto zafó su agarre permitiendo que ella se marchara sin mirar atrás a su habitación.

Ella se quedó ahí, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. En la otra recamara, Boruto estaba recostado en la puerta tomando aire. Por poco más cometía una locura, eso quería creer él pero en el fondo estaba demasiado convencido de sus acciones. Se tapó la cara ya que no podía aguantar el cumulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo. "¿Siento algo por Sarada?", se preguntó seriamente por primera vez en su vida.

Su corazón estaba más calmo pero al recordar aquel momento volvía a saltar. Lo que estaba a punto de pasar era un sin vuelta atrás.

–Yo… iba a permitir que siguiera– dijo la joven Uchiha tapándose la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes se durmieron con todas esas emociones dentro de sus cuerpos. No era necesario decir que el día de mañana sería tal vez el más complicado de enfrentar de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré tan rápido pueda**

 **No olviden dejar reviews por favor!**

 **besos por aquí y por allá!**


	6. Confesión sin serlo

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews!_**

* * *

–Te ves mal, Boruto– dijo Mitsuki a su amigo. Ambos estaban recostados en una colina.

– ¿Se me nota? – le dijo él teniendo su mirada puesta en el cielo.

–Bueno son las nueve de la mañana y ya te bebiste tres cervezas. No creo que estés bien– mencionó el peliblanco

Su antiguo compañero, Mitsuki tenía razón. Como si de un fantasma se tratase Sarada se fue de la casa antes que él se diese cuenta. Le dejó una nota indicándole que regresaría tarde al tener turno en el hospital. En consecuencia, no tendría que preocuparse por la llave en el día de hoy. En estos momentos estaban con él peliblanco en una colina, terminando de beberse bueno él de tomar las cervezas que había llevado el hijo de Orochimaru.

– ¿Ya estas ebrio? –preguntó Mitsuki quitándole la lata. Aún tenía un poco.

–Claro que no, solo algo mareado. No creía que te gustaba beber tan temprano– aclaró Boruto sentándose en el pasto

–Antes de que te volvieras jonin, nos escurríamos para poder beber a escondidas de los adultos cerca de aquí con los demás. Esos tiempos parecen tan lejanos– recordó el shinobi con nostalgia

–No es tan así, pudieron reunirse para festejar la promoción de Sarada– le recordó el Uzumaki

–Pero tú no estabas ahí– aclaró el peliblanco

–Lo siento– se disculpó

–Boruto, entiendo tu situación pero si vas a vivir con Sarada lo mejor será que le expliques sobre eso– le reprendió

–Sabes que es complicado– respondió

–Todo se vuelve complicado cuando eres adulto, lo sabes– añadió Mitsuki

–Si lo estoy experimentando– se limitó a decir para prender un cigarrilo para sorpresa de Mitsuki

– ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo haces? – preguntó sentándose como su amigo

–No lo sé dos años quizás pero no lo hago seguido. Cuando tengo mucho stress encima me es necesario– le explicó

–A ella no le gustará en lo absoluto que fumes en su casa… bueno en la de ustedes– resaltó el ninja a Boruto

–En serio tenias que encontrarme contigo cuando salía del departamento– dijo el Uzumaki dándole una bocanada a su cigarro.

–Destino, quizás. Me hubiese enojado si me enteraba por terceros– le esclareció. Boruto parecía algo perdido desde que se habían juntado, como si algo pendiente estuviese en su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó para saber

–Mitsuki… ¿recuerdas cuando te quedaste en mi casa a dormir aquella vez?–

–Claro, fue hace un par de años ¿Qué tiene? – dijo Mitsuki extrañado por su ello

–Yo…tal vez sienta algo por Sarada– soltó el Uzumaki dejando por unos momentos sin palabras al peliblanco

– ¿De verdad? ¿Algo serio? – preguntó con emoción Mitsuki a su amigo

–No sabría explicarlo, nunca antes me había pasado ¿No estás enfadado? – preguntó Boruto apagando su cigarrillo y prendiendo otro.

– ¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Prometiste que si entre ustedes dos llegará a pasar algo me lo… espera ¿Qué ocurrió para que ahora me estés diciendo esto? – preguntó recordando lo que ellos dos habían prometido años atrás. Boruto hacía que no escuchaba, mirando hacia otro lado

–Boruto…dímelo– ordenó Mitsuki con voz grave

–…beso– susurró imperceptiblemente el Uzumaki. El hijo de Orochimaru creía haber escuchado mal

– ¿Qué? No te escuché–dijo él poniendo la oreja

–Por poco…yo la beso – confesó finalmente el Uzumaki.

–Dime que es una broma– rió el peliblanco

–No, ojalá fuese así– dijo Boruto volviendo a fumar

– ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Antes de que te fueses o hace poco? – preguntó el shinobi con mucha emoción en sus palabras.

–Cálmate, me pondrás nervioso a mí también. Estoy tratando de actuar la forma más madura , ya que eso soy. Sarada lo es incluso seguro se lo habrá tomado como un chiste mío– explicó el Uzumaki limpiándose el pastito de su chaqueta. Mitsuki respiró, preguntando esta vez de forma calmada:

– ¿Ella está en el hospital? –

–Sí, no regresará hasta mañana supongo– le contestó el Uzumaki con la vista en el cielo. Acto segudio Mitsuki se levantó, suspiró y dijo:

–Antes de irme, te daré solo este consejo. Ve a verla antes y hablen sobre lo que ocurrió. Si de verdad sientes algo por ella y sí Sarada siente lo mismo por ti. Pienso que es lo mejor y tú también lo imaginaste. Solo hazlo, inténtalo. Nos veremos, trata que tus padres no te vean por la aldea– terminó de decir para salir de su vista. Boruto seguía viendo el cielo, pensando en lo que su antiguo compañero le había dicho

– ¿Seré capaz de hacerle frente a Sarada después de eso? –se preguntó en voz alta, sonrojándose un poco por lo que ocurrió entre ambos. –Tonto Mitsuki, me hace ver lo poco hombre que soy a veces– se limitó a decir para luego quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Konohagakure

–Uchiha-san, muchas gracias– agradeció la paciente que estaba de salida

–Por favor, es mi trabajo. Nos vemos la semana que entra– le dijo la Uchiha volviéndose a concentrar en sus papeles

–Nee, Sarada– la llamó una compañera

–Mika ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la pelinegra

–Estamos por almorzar, acompáñanos–le dijo la joven

–Tengo que llenar unos expedientes, pero trataré de alcanzarlos– aclaró Sarada

–De acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces–

–No te preocupes, esto no es mucho–

–Bien nos vemos– se despidió

Unos minutos después Sarada terminó. Se dirigía al area de descanso para almorzar con sus compañeros cuando escuchó unos murmullos del pasillo.

– ¿De verdad no quieres darme tu número Uzumaki-kun? – La que hablaba era Momoi Sorata, una superior suya.

–Esto…yo…– Boruto se hallaba nervioso ante las insinuaciones de la que mujer que era algo mayor que él

–No seas tan vergonzoso… he escuchado que eres un donjuán con las kunoichis de la aldea– le dijo con tono jocoso apretando su hombro. Al hacer eso, Sarada apareció por detrás de los dos haciendo golpeando repetidamente su pie contra el suelo como signo de molestia

– ¿Ah? – dijeron Sorata y Boruto al verla al unísono

–¡Sarada-san! – dijo Sorata volviendo en sí

–Sorata-senpai otra vez coqueteando con chicos más jóvenes que usted– le dijo Sarada como burlándose de sus preferencias y actitudes

–Pero…él…– se limitó a excusarse

–Mi madre no le gustará escuchar esto– insinúo amenazar la Uchiha con la directora del hospital, Sakura Uchiha.

–Sarada…tú…–dijo molesta Sorata alejándose.– No hemos terminado…Uzumaki-kun– dijo guiñándole el ojo al rubio que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello.

–Te debo una– agradeció pero Sarada no decía nada, solo salió del pasillo volviendo a la dirección a la cual se dirigía pero Boruto no se lo permitió poniéndose frente de ella. – ¿Por qué no dices algo? – preguntó

–Así que… donjuán ¿eh? – reformuló la Uchiha

–Solo lo escuchó…no te hagas ideas erróneas. Con el tiempo que estaba en la aldea quién pudiera coquetearme si me quedaba en mi casa– contestó algo molesto el Uzumaki. Como Sarada no dijo nada por ello, le preguntó: –¿Tienes un momento? –

– ¿Para quién? – dijo ella

–Para mí, quién más. Te invito a almorzar, vamos–dijo Boruto caminando hacia la salida. Sarada se quedó ahí parada como pensando. –No te quedes ahí, solo sígueme por favor– pidió el Uzumaki. Sarada suspiró y se dispuso a caminar con él, pero a cierta distancia.

–Por un momento creí que iríamos a Ichiraku– dijo Sarada sentada en un bonito restaurante de la aldea. Ambos estaban leyendo el menú

–Creíste mal ¿Qué vas a pedirte? –preguntó Boruto

–Gyoza* y una cerveza– dijo ella apartando su menú

–Por mí parte nada de alcohol. Creo que unos yakitori estarán bien. ¿Te parece si pido unos nikuman? –

–Como desees, el que me invitó fuiste tú Boruto– le dijo ella bebiendo un poco de agua

–Cierto– se limitó a decir

– ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer? – soltó la Uchiha teniendo toda la atención de Boruto por unos instantes

–Es mi idea. Sin embargo lo mejor será que comamos primero– dijo el Uzumaki sonriéndole a su amiga

–Pensarás mejor con el estomago lleno– se burló

–Vaya, me sorprendes. Si me conoces– le dijo él manteniendo su sonrisa

–Pues claro, tonto– rió la Uchiha

–Llamaré al camarero– dijo el Uzumaki, pero justo en ese momento una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos.

– ¡Uchiha-san! – dijo

–Tú…– replicó Sarada al ver al muchacho enfrente de ella

– ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Boruto

– ¿Qué haces en la aldea? ¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo verdad? – se limitó a decir Sarada algo molesta

–Oi, Sarada cálmate– le dijo Boruto tratando de que su amiga mantuviese la compostura. Estaban en un restaurante después de todo

–Uchiha-san, sé que actué muy mal la última vez que nos vimos…– dijo él joven con la cabeza baja

"Así que este es el que quiso propasarse con ella" , pensó Boruto

–…sin embargo en mi defensa quiero decirle que mis sentimientos hacia ti son serios. De verdad quería sacarte a bailar en esa noche, sin intenciones perversas. Lamento si mi comportamiento se malinterpretó pero no pude controlar lo que había bebido esa noche– se disculpó con ella con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras, para sorpresa de la Uchiha y del Uzumaki presentes.

–No recuerdo tu nombre siquiera– se excusó Sarada cuando terminó de hablar

–Umiwo Kanazuchi. Esto… aquí tienes mi número. Cuando quieras vayamos a tomarnos un café– le dijo dándole un pequeño papel. Boruto sintió como si sus mejillas se encendieran, pero no de vergüenza

–Gracias…pero estaré ocupada. Lo estoy ahora si no te das cuenta– espetó Sarada mirando a Boruto

–No creo que a Uzumaki-san le molesté que le hable a usted Uchiha-san– dijo Kanazuchi

– ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó sorprendido

–Por favor, es el hijo del Nanadaime ¿Cómo no podría reconocerlo? – respondió sonriente el muchacho al shinobi, Sarada no pudo evitar reírse por lo obvio.

–Al menos pude sacarle una sonrisa, Uchiha-san. Me retiro, disfruten su almuerzo – se despidió saliendo del restaurante

–No puedes negar que él tenía razón– le dijo al Uzumaki

–No pedí parecerme tanto a mi padre– respondió toscamente

–Pero tus ojos son…– dijo ella cantarina

–…más azules que los de él. Lo sé. No lo he olvidado– completó su frase

–Boruto– lo llamó con un hilo de voz. Unos instantes después el camarero se acercó a ellos para pedir su orden.

– ¿Cuándo puedes regresar al hospital? – dijo mientras los dos terminaban de comer

–A las tres cuanto mucho– respondió la pelinegra

– ¿Estarás hasta mañana allá en serio? – dijo él. Eso parecía mucho trabajo

–Sí… estoy en mis prácticas aún– dijo Sarada suspirando

–Y esa Sorata-senpai es tu superior– mencionó el rubio

– ¿Te interesaste por ella acaso? – dijo Sarada levantando una ceja

– ¿Eh? No, no es lo que piensas– dijo Boruto poniendo su atención en su plato. Los dos se quedaron callados. A los pocos instantes él pagó la cuenta ya que habían terminado. Se pusieron a caminar por la aldea con el tiempo que le restaba a Sarada. Aún ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Sarada rompió aquel silencio.

–Sorata-senpai, ella es muy cordial conmigo pero se la pasa coqueteando con pacientes y médicos. Mi madre me pidió que la tuviese controlada– agregó recordando lo que habían hablado recién.

–Sakura-san eh…– dijo Boruto

–Estamos hace diez minutos dando vueltas – indicó la Uchiha

– ¿Y? – cuestionó Boruto a ella. Sarada lo miró desafiante y como si una niña se tratase desapareció de su vista al empezar a correr a toda prisa por la aldea. Boruto reaccionó cuando ella ya se había alejado a una distancia

– ¡Es-espérame! – decía Boruto tratando de seguirle el paso. Qué bien que no había mucha gente en la aldea, si no que dos shinobis adultos estuviesen corriendo y saltando de esta forma sería muy vergonzoso de explicar. Llegó un punto dónde alcanzaron un edificio de departamentos algo destartalado, Sarada se detuvo ahí, igual que su antiguo compañero.

–Eso es por hacerte el misterioso – dijo Sarada mirándolo con algo de recelo

– ¿Misterioso? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó el Uzumaki ante lo que ella le dijo. Sarada no dijo nada solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la nada.

–Oi… Sarada– la llamó con voz dulce, acercándose lentamente. Sarada sin mediar palabra hizo lo mismo. De alguna forma terminaron abrazados.

–Nee... Boruto– dijo ella con el corazón a punto de salirse de su cuerpo

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio

–Si yo te dijera que no habría opuesto resistencia por lo que ibas a hacer ayer… ¿Cómo te sentirías? – preguntó Sarada mirando a su compañero queriendo una respuesta seria ante todo. Boruto tragó saliva y habló: –Estaría triste–

– ¿Triste? – dijo extrañada

–Sí, porque ya no podríamos ser amigos de la misma forma nunca más– le dijo sin rodeos el Uzumaki. Sarada enmudeció zafándose de su agarre.

–Sarada…yo…– la llamó él volviéndose a acercar a su lado

–Tienes razón– dijo ella

– ¿Razón? – preguntó Boruto

–Si lo dices, de verdad no podremos volver a ser amigos de la misma forma– explicó con una sonrisa lastimosa en su rostro

– ¿Tienes miedo? – volvió a preguntar

–No, no es eso– aclaró ella. Boruto sostuvo su mano y se percató de algo

–Estás temblando– inquirió

–N-no lo estoy– tartamudeó la Uchiha ante la sorpresa de que él se diese cuenta y que tomase su mano sin pudor alguno.

–No te preocupes…mira…– dijo Boruto señalando su mano para que la tocara. Sarada abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa

–Estás frío también…– agregó

–Así es. No entiendo cómo me he mantenido de pie todavía– le confesó. Como si su instinto la guiará Sarada abrazó a Boruto.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él provocando que temblase más aun al tenerla tan cerca

–Tu corazón…late muy rápido– balbució Sarada en el pecho del Uzumaki

–Y lo hará más si no te separas– dicho eso la Uchiha se alejó un poco de él

– ¿Crees que funcionará? – preguntó con la cabeza baja

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el rubio mirándola extrañado

–Estar juntos– le dijo ella tratando de rozar sus dedos con su mano. La joven Sarada estaba muy avergonzada.

–Sarada… ¿de verdad tú? – preguntó el Uzumaki con una emoción creciente en su voz. La pelinegra tenía las mejillas rojas, se sentía una niña por dentro. Lo miró a sus ojos, a aquellos ojos que adoraba ver llenos de vida que esperaban de alguna forma una respuesta. Lo único que ella pudo hacer pero fue suficiente para ambos fue sonreírle y acertar con la cabeza. El corazón de Boruto dio un salto ante ello, abrazándola por todo y levantándola por los aires dándole vueltas para sorpresa de la Uchiha.

–Boruto…no seas idiota bájame… en serio lo digo– ordenaba Sarada moviendo sus brazos pero Boruto estaba demasiado feliz para hacerle caso.

–No puedo, no lo haré– le dijo él

–En serio… como puedes ser tan…– Sarada iba a insultarlo pero sus labios se vieron cerrados por los de él. Estando a unos centímetros del piso, Boruto atrapó su boca en un instante que no pudo siquiera percibir. El contacto habrá durado unos segundos pero no quería que terminase. Ninguno de los dos la verdad.

–Tú…tú…– fue lo único que ella pudo decir tapándose los labios mientras Boruto la bajaba lentamente.

–Ahora estás en el suelo– dijo el Uzumaki manteniendo su radiante sonrisa. Sarada no decía nada. El corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho.

– ¿No te gustó? ¿Lo hice mal? – preguntó Boruto algo preocupado por lo que había hecho.

– ¡Acaso eres idiota! – le gritó Sarada golpeándole el hombro

– ¡Hey no tienes porque gritarme! ¡Menos golpearme Sarada! – reclamó el Uzumaki

– ¡Voy a gritarle lo que quiera al hombre que le di primer beso! – dijo Sarada el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza vivida. Boruto en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Se puso de colores y el rojo era el que adornaba su cara. Bajó un poco su cabeza y susurró: –…entonces estamos en los mismos términos…–. Sarada se sorprendió ante ello. No sabía que decirle, si agradecerle o abrazarle. Su cabeza estaba por estallar… hasta que recordó que ya era bastante tarde.

–Tengo que regresar al hospital– indicó Sarada caminando hacia el borde del edificio

–Entonces yo iré a visitar a Shikadai– dijo el Uzumaki

–Entonces nos veremos mañana– añadió la Uchiha. Boruto le volvió a sonreír. Ella hizo lo mismo y se marchó. Cuando la distancia fue segura el Uzumaki se tiró al piso. Exhausto. Así estaba.

–Lo hice. Además siquiera tuve que decirle que la amaba para no desmayarme de la vergüenza solo fue necesario be-besarla…– Boruto se tocó los labios con sus dedos que temblaban al percatarse de que sí él lo hizo.

–Yo… besé a Sarada– musitó viendo el cielo azul que había sobre él.

Entre el camino hacia el hospital Sarada recordaba esos momentos atrás riéndose sola dejando que se le escapase una palabra dirigida específicamente al Uzumaki:

–Idiota–


End file.
